Vanishing Point
by Nanashichan
Summary: What happens when Harry and Draco wake up to find that they are the only ones left at Hogwarts? And how will it affect their relationship as rivals? Warnings are DxH, sap, a little bit of angst, and some adventure. Please R&R. Thanks. *COMPLETED*
1. The Only Ones

Vanishing Point  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi, everyone. I'm back with a new story. I'm hoping that people will like this one. Anyway, this is of course DxH and sap, there is slight angst and some action. Please read and review and I'll see if I post the next chapter based on the feedback. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Only Ones  
  
  
Emerald eyes blinked open sleepily to a strange silence. There were no familiar sounds of voices, snoring, and the typical morning hustle bustle in the seventh year Gryffindor boys' dorm and it was unnerving to one Harry Potter.  
  
At first, Harry had figured he had awakened late but a glance at his beside close belied that theory. So, frowning, the ebony-haired boy pushed his glasses on and carefully climbed out of bed. His unease only deepened when he found all the beds around him empty and his dorm mates no where in sight.  
  
/What's happening? Where is everyone?/ Changing out of his pajamas quickly, Harry made sure to tuck his wand safely into his school robes before sliding out of his room. /Perhaps they are all in the common room. . ./ He descended the stairs with that thought but it was only into a chilled stillness that he entered. /. . .or not. Where could they all have gone?/  
  
Slightly panicking now, Harry raced out of Gryffindor Tower and towards the Great Hall. However, as he turned the corner into the Entrance Hall, the man found himself suddenly colliding with a sold, warm object. He and the stranger went tumbling down in a jumble of limbs and clothes and Harry's glasses went flying as his face landed in the other's chest.  
  
They lay in a second of complete disorientation before the other spoke. "Potter. Get off of me!" A familiar voice drawled and Harry's eyes widened as he shot up and squinted at the fuzzy form of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy!" The relief in Harry's voice was evident, causing Draco to raise one fine eyebrow.  
  
The Slytherin tilted his head as he considered the boy before him. "What's wrong with you Potter? You seem almost happy to see me."  
  
Biting his lip, Harry shook his head. "It's nothing Malfoy. And why would I be happy to see you?"  
  
Draco snorted and climbed to his feet as his companion did so. For a moment, the blonde eyed the half-blind Gryffindor before sighing and bending down to retrieve Harry's glasses. "Whatever Potter."  
  
The shorter wizard seemed surprised when Draco handed him his spectacles and more over that the Slytherin had left them intact. "Erm. . .thanks."  
  
Giving a sharp nod, Draco was about to turn away but he appeared to hesitate. "Actually, can I ask you something Potter?"  
  
"What?" Harry questioned warily.  
  
"Okay. Well, let's get an understanding between us first. I just want it to be clear that if you laugh at me I will hex you so badly you won't be able to walk straight for a month." Draco received a glare at the threat but he continued undaunted. "Alright then. Do you by chance know where everyone is?"  
  
"Do you mean all your housemates are missing too?!"  
  
Draco scowled, mistaking the question to be a mocking one. "Potter. . ."  
  
The emerald-eyed wizard shook his head vigorously. "I'm not insulting you Malfoy. I woke up in the morning to an empty room too. You're the only other person I've seen. I was just heading over to the Great Hall to see if they were all in there."  
  
Sighing, Draco stared worriedly down the corridor, his eyes fixed on some random point. "I just came from the Great Hall. There is no one there."  
  
"Maybe they're outside then?" Harry suggested, his green eyes darkening with concern. "Have you checked yet cause I haven't?"  
  
"No I haven't." The blonde frowned. "We may as well go look then Potter."  
  
If either were shocked by the fact that they were having a civilized conversation with the other, neither showed it as they walked out onto the grounds. They had just come down the front steps when Harry halted in his footsteps and groaned.  
  
The Slytherin stopped as well and looked back at the other wizard. "What is it now Potter?"  
  
Harry shot his rival an annoyed look. "This will take forever. The grounds are huge in case you don't remember Malfoy."  
  
"Of course I remember you dolt. That's why we're going to use our brooms." Draco said with a grin, his silver eyes sparkling.  
  
Harry couldn't resist smiling in return at the open expression on the usually cold boy's face; even if that boy did insult him. /Wow, he looks totally different when he's not sneering. . .kinda cute. . . What the hell? I did not just think that!/ Pushing away the disturbing thought, Harry nodded and both seekers muttered the spell to call their brooms.  
  
As soon as they were mounted, Draco and Harry kicked off into the air, hovering about ten feet above the ground. "You take the south and east ends and I'll cover the north and west. We'll meet back here in half an hour."  
  
The Slytherin clenched his jaw as if he wanted to protest, having never been one to take orders well but Draco reconsidered it and just nodded rigidly. With a parting glance, the blonde flew off as Harry took off in the opposite direction.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry blew out a frustrated breath as he glided back into the courtyard where Draco was already waiting for him. "No luck?"  
  
"None. I take it you didn't have any luck either." The Slytherin dismounted and slumped down onto the nearest bench "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Maybe we could go into Hogsmeade and see if they know anything." Harry answered, also taking a seat.  
  
Draco's silver eyes fixed onto the other but rejected that idea. "I took the time to check out the town after I looked over the grounds. There's no one there either. We could always send an owl."  
  
"Good idea. C'mon." He started for the front hall but Draco rolled his eyes and stopped Harry.  
  
"We can use our brooms Potter. The owlry can be accessed from the outside remember? And it's not like we can't Accio some parchment and quill over." His eyes glimmered with amusement as the ebony-haired wizard stuck out his tongue childishly and then began to turn red at his own actions. Chuckling, Draco lips quirked with a smile as he gazed at Harry. "Sometimes Potter, you are just too much."  
  
Harry dearly wished that he could vanish at that moment as he ducked his head to hide his blush. Murmuring some comment under his breath, the Gryffindor climbed onto his broom and together they flew up to the Owlry Tower.  
  
"We should probably use your owl to send this. They may think that. . ."  
  
"I don't think we'll be using any owls Malfoy." Harry cut in. He gestured for Draco to look behind him and the Slytherin let out a rather colorful string of curses as he saw that the owlry had also been emptied out.  
  
"What the hell is happening here?!" The Slytherin growled out as he entered through one of the large bay windows. "Even the damn birds are missing?! I swear, when I find whoever is behind this I will kill them. Better yet, I'll slowly torture them within an inch of their life before killing them."  
  
Harry sighed, brushing some stray bangs out of his eyes. "I think. . .as much as I hate to say this. . .that we have to work together to figure this one out seeing that we are the only two people here."  
  
Draco scoffed, heading for the door. "Me? Work with you? I don't think so Potter. This was a one time thing and as far as I'm concerned this castle is large enough so that I won't have to see your ugly face again. Just keep to your own affairs and I will keep to mine." The blonde didn't know why he reacted that way but for some reason, the mere mentioning of more alone time with Harry made him nervous. /What the hell is wrong with me?/ He slammed the door to the owlry shut and strode quickly down the hall. /You'd almost think that I was in love with that git./ Shuddering at the thought, Draco nearly broke into a run, desperately trying to get back to the safety of his room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry's expression of disbelief slowly contorted into anger as he his rival under his breath. Closing his eyes, the wizard took deep, calming breaths before forcing his body to relax. Waiting for a few minutes before he stepped out of the owlry, Harry wanted to be sure that Draco was well beyond his reach as he knew that if he saw the Slytherin right then, he wouldn't hesitate to punch him square in the face.  
  
Trailing out of the room, Harry made for the kitchen, finally realizing that he had missed breakfast and lunch that day. Coming to the portrait of the pear, the Gryffindor tickled it until he was permitted entrance into the kitchens. Seeing no house elves present, Harry sighed and shuffled around looking for something that he could prepare himself.  
  
He had just finished cooking and cleaning up after himself when he heard the portrait swing open and Harry glared as Draco walked in. Taking his meal, the green-eyed wizard hurriedly found a plate to pile it on before brushing coldly past the other boy and stomping out of the kitchen.  
  
Huffing, Draco crossed his arms and scowled at the entrance to the kitchens before turning around on his heels to stare blankly at the many pots and pans. /Shit./ He had no idea how to cook.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C. . .maybe. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's chapter one. What do you think? Please review. I'll only update if I get enough feedback to know that I should write another chapter. Oh, by the way, all those that are reading We've Got Each Other, check out my profile page to read the updates for it. Thanks and until the next chapter if people want me to write it. 


	2. Cooking Camaraderie

Chapter 2: Cooking Camaraderie  
  
  
  
  
Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I'm happy as you can see since I continued the story. ^_^ Anyway, as this story goes I will write out the thank you's to all that reviews (Provided that there is some sort of name on the review. Can't very well write to phantoms now can I? ^_^). Feedback is always appreciated with me since it really helps me judge my work and what I have to improve on. Again, here's my responses to all reviews:  
  
Moonie: You shall see. Hehe, actually it probably won't be revealed until the end. ^_~ Just hang in there.  
  
  
Shadowmistress: Of course. Here's the next chappie. :-D  
  
Pinkie: Thank you very much and I'll try my best with this.  
  
Zahrah Radcliffe: Thank you for the review and here's the next chapter. . .  
  
Anonymous: All your answers will be answered as the story goes. Can't reveal 'em now cause that would be cheating. Lol, and thanks for the review.  
  
Kimmy: Your wish is my command. Lol, enjoy the new chapter.  
  
(Invisibility) Cloaked Stranger: And of course, first scene in this new chapter although with a few alterations. Enjoy the story. . .  
  
Lady Doncaster: Welp, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
SnippyandSnarky: Yep, I've got nothing else better to do but think up these kinda things. That happens after too much calculus eh? ^_^  
  
ruz: Yeppers, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.  
  
bthatcher2002: Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. And I would like to say now that you write brilliant stories. ^_~  
  
  
Well, in conclusion to this section, thanks to all that reviewed again.  
  
  
  
Other than that, warnings are the same for this chapter and I would like to hold to basing on reviews whether I should write another chapter. (Like I said, it helps judge my stories.) Say. . .another 10 reviews at the least. Thanks for everyone that gives feedback and now on with the show. . .  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Cooking Camaraderie  
  
  
Draco sneezed as he accidentally dropped the jar of pepper onto the table, causing a large puff of powder to spread and invade his senses. Cursing, the Slytherin sneezed again, his eyes watering now as he hurriedly stepped back from the counter. He stared disdainfully at his would-be meal and sank down into the nearest chair in defeat.  
  
It had been nearly a week since he and Harry had been abandoned at Hogwarts and Draco had gotten tired of eating sandwiches. Everyday, he would see Harry leaving the kitchen with a well-prepared meal and so the Slytherin, despite his inability to do so, had tried to cook.  
  
Everything had gone fine at first but that was until Draco had failed to turn off the stove in time. From then on, everything had seen it fit to explode in his face.  
  
/I give up!/ Draco had just started for the exit when the portrait swung open and Harry Potter appeared through the entrance.  
  
For bit, the younger boy only glared at Draco before he was able to fully take in his companion's currant appearance. Lips quirked up in a smirk, emerald eyes glittered with mirth as he spoke. "That's a nice look on you Malfoy. What did you do? Have a fight with the entire kitchen?"  
  
Scowling, Draco crossed his arms as his silvery eyes flashed with annoyance. "Get a damn life Potter."  
  
"Nice come back Malfoy." The Gryffindor chuckled slightly. "What were you trying to do anyway?"  
  
"What does it look like I was trying to do you dim wit?" Draco growled out as he brushed some sugar off his robes.  
  
Harry grinned. "It looks like you last a full scale war in here." He shook his head, causing a few strands of hair to fall into his eyes. "You should probably get all that flour off of you. You're already pale enough as it is. While you're at it, it wouldn't hurt to get rid of the pepper and whatever else you have all over you. I'm sure you've memorized some cleaning charm by now."  
  
For his part, Draco had not heard a word Harry had said as he was too preoccupied trying to figure out why he had a sudden urge to brush his fingers through the other's hair. Berating himself, the silver-eyes wizard forced himself out of his trance just in time to hear Harry's last words and catch sight of the Gryffindor's wand. "Why? So that you can curse me after I'm clean?"  
  
"No you stupid git! *I'm* going to clean up the kitchen so that I can actually make some dinner for us."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow in question. "For us?"  
  
Sighing, Harry turned to use his wand to gather some of the flour and dump it into the trash. "Yes, for us. I may not like you Malfoy but I can't very well leave you to starve."  
  
The Slytherin watched his companion for a long time before he relaxed. "Thank you Potter."  
  
Harry's eyes widened in astonishment but he continued without turning around. "No problem Malfoy."  
  
Draco bit his lip as he considered the now semi-clean kitchen before withdrawing his own wand from his pocket and cleared off one of the many counters. He allowed a small smile to show when Harry shot him a grateful look and for the rest of the evening, the duo quietly prepared a dinner and ate it together.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Over the next few days, Harry and Draco held an unspoken agreement. They would remain out of each others way until meal time came around. During those times, the blonde would wait quietly in the kitchen while Harry cooked and then they would wash the dishes together.  
  
Their arrangement worked quite well until late Monday evening.  
  
Harry had just been entering through the portrait to his common room when he heard a familiar voice shout his name. Spinning around, the wizard was about to ask Draco what was wrong when he caught sight of the hideous beast that was chasing the other boy. The Gryffindor could only gasp in shock when Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him into Gryffindor Tower and hurriedly slammed the door shut behind them.  
  
"That. . .was. .. close." The silver-eyed wizard wheezed out between pants as he moved quickly away from the entrance; he could still hear the monster outside.  
  
Gaping incredulously at the calm demeanor of his companion, Harry glanced nervously back to the portrait. "What the hell was that thing?"  
  
"A manticore." Draco answered and flopped down wearily onto a couch. "It chased me all the way here from the dungeons."  
  
"And I thought the castle was supposed to be empty. How did it get in here in the first place?" Harry asked, sitting opposite of the blonde.  
  
Draco shrugged. "Normally it wouldn't be able to enter Hogwarts unless someone led it in and I highly doubt either of us did that. So, that of course leads me to believe the wards around this castle or fading. . .either that or there's someone else here."  
  
"Wards?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, the Slytherin shook his head. "Yes, wars Potter. Honestly, don't you read?"  
  
The emerald-eyed boy snickered as he realized how much Draco sounded like Hermione right then.  
  
"What?" Draco snapped.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Right Potter. Has anyone ever told you you're insane?"  
  
Harry grinned boyishly. "You just noticed Malfoy?"  
  
Snorting, Draco remained quiet thought and a silence descended upon them then and it was surprisingly a comfortable hush as both thought of their current predicament.  
  
"So what are we going to do now? I can't very well leave with that thing at the door." Draco said softly as his gaze shifted over to the other boy.  
  
Turning away from the fire, Harry's emerald eyes met Draco's. "Then you may as well stay here. I can loan you some pajamas if you want."  
  
Sighing and standing, Draco looked tiredly down at the black-haired wizard. "I suppose. We may as well get all the rest we can because we will have to figure out a way to deal with the Manticore tomorrow. After all, we do have to eat and if we don't get out of here, that will not happen."  
  
Harry inclined his head in agreement and led the Slytherin up to the dorms; content in knowing that for now Draco would not be a problem if they were going to be working together.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A muffled scream woke Draco later that night and he shot up in his bed in alarm and looked wildly about. The platinum-haired boy calmed as his gaze landed on the tossing form of Harry Potter and shivering, Draco stumbled out of his bed and over to the other's bed.  
  
"C'mon Potter. Wake up." Draco murmured but Harry showed no signs of entering the waking world. Muttering irritably, the Slytherin reached over to shake Harry awake but before he could, the other wizard settled as his hand touched his shoulder.  
  
Thoroughly confused, Draco snatched his hand back but as soon as his roommate lost contact with him, Harry began to whimper again.  
  
Eyeing Harry, the blonde hesitantly reached out a hand again and he frowned when his companion sighed and turned into the contact. Draco was further shocked when Harry moved his hand to cover his and then proceeded to snuggle up to where they were joined.  
  
Trying to tug himself away, the blonde finally gave up when Harry wouldn't relent. Seating himself gently on the edge of the mattress, Draco carefully shifted the other over and pulled the covers over himself. Casting one last glance at Harry, silver eyes slowly slipped shut and the older boy found his dreams again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry yawned kittenishly as he gradually woke up. He sighed as he snuggled up to the comforting warmth before his mind finally caught up to his surroundings and his eyes snapped open. Struggling against the tangle of blankets, Harry finally managed to free himself and he gaped as he realized that it had been Draco that he was curled against. "Wha—what are you doing in my bed?"  
  
Draco's expression remained neutral as he pushed himself up to lean against the headboard. "Seriously Potter, it's not like I'm trying to take advantage of you. You were having a nightmare and you wouldn't shut up until I stayed here with you."  
  
Flushing at the other's statement, Harry couldn't bring himself to meet the blonde's eyes. "Err. . .sorry about that then."  
  
"As you rightfully should be Potter. I may be forced to work with you on this but that doesn't mean that I want to start any type of sappy whatever the hell type friendship with you." He sneered as he shoved the covers away and sauntered gracefully into the bathroom.  
  
Harry flushed out of anger and embarrassment as he muttered darkly to himself before moving to gather some fresh clothes and his toiletries. Marching out of the room, the Gryffindor also made for the bathroom and found a shower stall farthest away from Draco's as possible.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Draco asked as they stood at the portrait hole. Both were dressed in Harry's clothes after much argument. ("Just wear the bloody clothes Malfoy!" "No way in hell Potter!) But in the end, the Gryffindor had won out on the base that Draco would have to wear soiled clothes.  
  
"I don't know Malfoy and I really don't fancy trying to find out if that thing camped out outside the door during the night." The emerald-eyed boy gnawed on his bottom lip in thought as he gazed blankly up at the ceiling.  
  
Draco scowled. "Well, I don't want to stand around here all day Potter and I would like to get some breakfast sometime soon."  
  
Harry glared at his companion. "Then you bloody go out there if you're so eager to get out."  
  
The blonde wizard was about to retort when a low growl emitted from the other side of the portrait. They both traded a startled glance before Draco sighed. "Well, that answers the question of whether that damn thing is out there or not."  
  
"We need to find a way out and get the Manticore out of the castle. It will not be pleasant with that thing as company if we do manage to sneak into some other part of Hogwarts. Besides, who knows when that thing may find us again?" Harry said as he walked back into the common room.  
  
Draco followed him and smirked as he stood in front of the fire. "For once, Potter, you actually said something intelligent. Now I have a plan. . ."  
  
"Full of surprises today aren't we?"  
  
"Shut up Potter and listen. You may actually learn something."  
  
"Take your own advice before you give it Malfoy." Harry grinned. "Now do continue with your explanation."  
  
Snarling, Draco clenched his fists tightly and spoke through gritted teeth. "Will your broom hold the two of us?"  
  
Forehead creasing in confusion, Harry shrugged. "It won't hurt to find out. Why?"  
  
"Trust me. For what I'm planning it will hurt if it doesn't hold us. As for why, you'll find out in a moment Potter. Just go get your broom."  
  
Harry eyed the other warily but nevertheless ascended the stairs to the dorms, reappearing a moment later with his broom in hand. As soon as he reached Draco again, the Slytherin motioned for him to hand over the broom, which Harry did so hesitantly.  
  
"Now climb on behind me Potter and make sure you hang on tight. This could be a rough ride." Draco mounted and waited patiently for Harry to secure himself behind him before kicking off the ground. He eased them over to the entrance and maneuvered them so that there was just enough room between them and the top of the archway if they bent over. The blonde blew his bangs out of his eyes before leaning over the handle of the broom. "Do as I do Potter unless you want your head knocked off."  
  
Wide-eyed, Harry slowly leant down so that he was practically laying on top of the other and he gulped as Draco reached out. With one abrupt shove, the portrait swung open and the two wizards zipped out into the corridor, barely dodging one of the Manticore's clawed hands.  
  
Cursing under his breath, Draco urged the broom forward. He winced as Harry's arms tightened impossibly around him but the silver-eyed boy found no time to complained as the Manticore came chasing after them. Glancing behind him, Draco panicked slightly and turned a sharp corner. He only prayed the he would be able to reach the entrance hall in time.  
  
"Malfoy! I am going to bloody murder you!" Harry found the strength to shout as the monster behind them roared.  
  
"Save it for later Potter! We don't have time to fight at the moment!" Swerving around another corner, Draco had to roll them over in midair just so that he could keep control of the broom as they missed the opposite wall by a few scant inches.  
  
Harry gasped, clenching his eyes shut. "Shit Malfoy! That was close!"  
  
"You're telling me!" Draco shouted back. He almost breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that they were almost to the entrance of Hogwarts.  
  
They had just come out of a particularly grueling turn that brought them to the main doorway to Hogwarts when all of the sudden Harry's arms lost their hold on Draco's waist. The younger wizard gave a startled cry as he lurched from the broom and sailed over the Manticore's heads before rolling across the stone floor and falling unconscious as he slammed into the wall.  
  
Feeling the broom grow lighter and the warmth behind him disappearing, Draco cursed and pulled himself higher towards the ceiling before spinning around. Withdrawing his wand from his robes, the silver-eyed wizard felt a wave of fear and nauseous wash over him when he saw the Manticore looming over Harry's prone figure. Not recognizing his own feelings of protectiveness, Draco rushed forward, shouting out a protection spell before he could even realize that he had said it.  
  
The Manticore snarled as his jaws bit into an invisible barrier instead of his intended victim. Growling, the beast turned menacingly around and fixed Draco with a deadly stare.  
  
Draco eyes were hard and cold as he watched the creature intently. For every step the Manticore took forward, the blonde took one backwards in return. It continued this way until they were well outside of Hogwarts and once Draco was sure Harry was safe, he sprung into action.  
  
Within a few seconds, the Slytherin had the Manticore dead at his feet and with another spell the monster disintegrated. /Guess there is one thing to thank my father for./ Grinning smugly, Draco strode back into the castle. He stopped in his footsteps however when he caught sight of Harry and wincing, the blonde hurried over to the Gryffindor.  
  
"Potter?" He called softly as he gently shook his rival's shoulder. "C'mon Potter, wake up."  
  
However, there was no sign of movement from his companion and after a while Draco began to panic. Taking a few calming breaths, the blonde carefully lifted the emerald-eyed boy into his arms and as quickly as he could, he made his way to the infirmary.  
  
Once there, Draco softly laid Harry down on one of the beds before going to lock the doors just in case anything else had wandered into the castle. He did not need to face some other odd creature at the moment.  
  
Going back to Harry, silver eyes swept over the black-haired boy as Draco attempted to remember any information from his Wizardry Medicine class in fifth year. After a bit, the Slytherin sighed and just settled for laying a cold compress on Harry's forehead and pulling the blankets up around the boy. Hopefully, when the Gryffindor had collided with the wall it hadn't done too much damage.  
  
Satisfied with his work, Draco slipped out of the infirmary ward, making sure to cast strong locking and dispelling charms before he stealthily crept towards the kitchens. At the moment, sandwiches, crackers, and some tea sounded good, even if it wasn't much, and besides, Harry would need to eat something if he woke up.   
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for chapter two? Was it good? Bad? Please give feedback and remember that will judge whether I write another chapter to this story since I need to know whether I am actually writing this good enough to the point where people actually read it. ^_^ Thank you all and until next time. 


	3. Is There A Hermione In You?

Chapter 3: Is There A Hermione In You?  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey, everyone. Well, here's chapter 3. I am deeply grateful for all the reviews and I am really glad that everyone is enjoying this. Anyway, I'm gonna keep going by the feedback rule that I had written in the last chapter cause I do need to know how this is going and not to mention now that my time is really limited, I need to know whether people are reading this. Thank you again to everyone. ^_^  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Edana  
Zeynel  
Pinkdevil  
Momo  
Kimmy  
Janey  
Anar  
Fin-Phoenix  
Ickle-Wicca-Girl  
Emma  
Mindel  
  
  
Now onto the story. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Is There A Hermione In You?  
  
  
Draco huffed indignantly as he marched back toward the infirmary for the third time that day. He had yet to find out if Harry had actually waken yet as the previous two times he tried this venture, he had been chased by a Troll and a Warg; both of which he dispelled easily considering his level of frustration at the moment.  
  
So, wand brandished and a plate of food in his other hand, Draco determinedly walked down the halls. He couldn't help the relieved sigh as he finally spotted the archway that led to the infirmary ward and grinned as he deftly removed the charms on the doors before stepping inside. The Slytherin patiently replaced all the enchantments on the entrance before quietly heading over to Harry's bed.  
  
Upon seeing that the other had yet to awaken, Draco set down the plate of food on the beside table and then dragged a chair over to Harry's bed. He studied his companion for a bit, going over the fine features in wonder as he stole a sandwich off the plate. /It's hard to believe that he's the one that has beaten the Dark Lord so many times. He just seems too. . .innocent./ Frowning to himself, Draco slowly chewed on his food, waiting for Harry to come back to the conscious world.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It wasn't until a few hours later that Harry finally awoke. At first confusion set in but then the faint scent of chocolate and antiseptics invaded his senses. /I'm in the infirmary? How did I get here?/ His eyes gradually opened and his emerald gems searched the room as they adjusted to the afternoon light. /And where's Malfoy?/  
  
Harry winced as he pushed himself too quickly up from the bed and a dull throb started in his temples. Leaning over, the Gryffindor pinched the bridge of his nose to try to ease the headache before carefully scooting himself out of bed. His jade-colored eyes scanned the infirmary and he smiled slightly when he found the plate of food. Grabbing a sandwich, Harry decided to head out to one of the balconies but as he stepped out, he saw that it was already occupied.  
  
"So you're awake. I was wondering when you would get up." Draco drawled out softly, his gray orbs fixed out in the distance; somewhere in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
The ebony-haired boy took the time to truly look at his rival before turning away. "Thanks for the food Malfoy."  
  
There was no response from Draco save for a small incline of his head.  
  
Harry sighed as he finished off the last of his meal before going to lean on the railing beside Draco. "You know, I've been thinking. What happened to all the paintings? Have you noticed that any of them that could talk have disappeared with everyone else?"  
  
"I've noticed but the paintings still respond to your commands. Like the one to Gryffindor Tower. To be honest though Potter, I have no idea what happened to them. I don't even have any clue as to what's happening to us." His silver eyes darted over to the wizard beside him for the briefest of moments before settling out into the horizon. "I can assure you this, I will find out what's going on and who's behind it."  
  
"*Both* of us will find out Malfoy. I am not going to sit by. Even *you* should know that that is not my nature." Harry answered coolly, receiving a light smirk from Draco.  
  
"I only know all too well Potter. Even I am not blind or deaf enough to not have noticed your many adventures over the years here." The blonde said, pushing away from the banister. "And if we are going to do this we may as well head for the library. . .oh and make sure you're prepared to use your wand. There appear to be a few other creatures that have seen it fit to make Hogwarts their hunting grounds."  
  
Harry nodded solemnly and together, the two boys walked back into the infirmary. Draco grabbed the empty plate on his way out as the Gryffindor drew his wand.  
  
"So what exactly will we look for when we get to the library?" Harry asked as they tentatively walked along the corridors.  
  
Considering the question for a moment, Draco shrugged. "Anything that has to do with illusions, mass apparation, although I doubt that would've happened without us seeing some body parts around here, and whatever else seems credible."  
  
"Gross Malfoy." Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust as a thought came to him. "But who knows, maybe those monsters dragged off the bodies or whatever."  
  
"And you're telling me what I said was gross?" The blonde asked as he blanched slightly.  
  
Sticking his tongue out at Draco, Harry humphed and glanced away.  
  
Draco grinned in amusement. "That was mature Potter."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. I like you better when you don't say anything."  
  
"Oh? So you like me now?"  
  
Harry flushed red, nearly stumbling on his own feet. "You know that's not what I meant Malfoy. Stop being such a prat."  
  
"But that's my job and it's highly entertaining." Smirking, Draco swept into the library first. He set aside the dish and vanished into a row of bookshelves. "You start searching on the other side Potter. We can get this finished faster if we just collect the books and bring them back to your common room to read them."  
  
"Why? Planning to stay with me now?" Harry called back as he scanned through a shelf of texts.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have suggested we go back to Gryffindor otherwise. Believe me, it pains me to have to stay in that room of yours but as I see it at the moment, it'll benefit both of our well-beings if we stay together."  
  
"Sure thing Malfoy." Harry shook his head as he pulled a few books from the shelf, balancing them in his arms. "You do realize that this is absolutely abnormal?"  
  
The platinum-haired Slytherin peered around a bookshelf. "Really Potter? I thought everyone disappearing over night was natural."  
  
Emerald eyes peeked around another bookshelf and Harry grinned impishly. "I wasn't talking about that Malfoy, I was talking about us actually working together."  
  
"You are impossible Potter."  
  
"I try." Harry shot back as he ducked back around the bookshelf, narrowly avoiding the rather large and heavy book that had came flying in his direction. "Now, now, play nice."  
  
Not quite believing the other's childishness, Draco indignantly returned to searching for any information. "Go to hell Potter."  
  
"You first." He chuckled lightly as the Slytherin didn't respond and waiting until he was sure it was safe to emerge from behind the shelf, Harry went to join Draco. "I suppose this should be enough for tonight."  
  
Draco eyed the books in the Gryffindor's arms and nodded. "I suppose. Let's go then." Struggling with the texts, the blonde managed to wave his wand to send the plate to the kitchens before shifting the books in his arms. He motioned for Harry to lead the way and he headed back to Gryffindor Tower with his companion.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Green eyes stung horribly as they lifted from what must have been the hundredth book they've looked at. "Malfoy." Harry whined. "Can't we go get something to eat yet?"  
  
"In a few minutes Potter." Draco mumbled as he flipped studiously through his text.  
  
"That's what you said an hour ago. You're just like Hermione. C'mon. if we don't go now, you get no dinner. I can promise you that." The Gryffindor said in a huff as he slammed his book shut. "So you coming or not?"  
  
"Alright, alright Potter. Just don't compare me to mudblood Granger again." Malfoy sneered as he stood and stretched. "By the way Potter, who the hell died and made you boss?"  
  
"That's what we're trying to figure out isn't it?" Harry shot back, grumpy from the extensive research and not up for any argument from his companion.  
  
They cautiously exited through the portrait hole and tensely stole down the hallways until they at last reached the relative safety of the kitchen.  
  
As per tradition, Draco immediately made a beeline for the cabinets to fish out some plates, cups, and silverware while Harry went to gather what he needed to prepare their meal.  
  
"So what did you find in the books?" The blonde asked as he was pouring out some pumpkin juice for them.  
  
Harry looked up momentarily from where he was stirring something in the pot before giving his attention back to the food. "Not much. As you said, with mass apparation, there would be a lot more gruesome scenes around here and I haven't seen any trace of blood so the monsters couldn't have possibly dragged off anything. I have yet to find anything else that seems credible."  
  
Nodding thoughtfully, Draco set down the pitcher on the table. "At least we narrowed down the possibilities slightly. As for my research concerning the creatures managing to enter Hogwarts, I think I've gotten somewhere with that. Of course, we're going to have to learn some spells to confirm any theories."  
  
"Theories?" The Gryffindor queried as he pulled out some towels to carry over the pot.  
  
"Yeah. I believe that the wards really have faded. It is hard to believe but I really don't want to have to consider the other possibility until I have to." He took a seat opposite of Harry as the other boy scooped some food into his plate.  
  
Emerald eyes clouded over with worry. "That someone else could be in here with us after all? That is quite disturbing."  
  
"Thank you." He picked up his fork but waited until Harry was seated before eating. "And that is beyond disturbing. I am sure that we could face the intruder no problem but what worries me is that we may end up being caught unprepared. Or at least you, considering I do know a lot more hexes and curses than you can even hold in that puny mind of yours."  
  
Harry glared at the Slytherin. "You do know that you have an uncanny ability to screw up a perfectly good conversation? I actually enjoyed talking to you until just now." Suddenly realizing what he said, the younger wizard flushed and turned his eyes down to his food.  
  
Draco, though, was grinning. "Now that is not something I ever expected to hear from you."  
  
"Oh shut up Malfoy." Taking a bite of his meal, Harry refused to meet the other's eyes, his cheeks were a darker red than before and he knew his blush was spreading.  
  
"You know Potter, sometimes you are just too c—orny; blushing like that." He winced as he realized his mistake. /Smooth Draco. Was I really gonna say he was bloody cute?!/  
  
Harry's eyes had flown up at the blonde's slip but he quickly averted his gaze again when he saw that Draco was still watching him. Silence hurriedly spread over them and the rest of the meal was spent in tense silence as the two boys tried to analyze their reactions to each other.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Well that's the last book. I'm going to bed. I'll leave a pair of pajamas for you on your bed. We have to go get your clothes tomorrow Malfoy." Harry said with a yawn as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
  
Draco looked up, a hint of exhaustion in his silver eyes and he shut his own book. "I think I'll come up with you anyway." He grimaced as he stood and stretched out a crick in his neck. "I'm getting sick of staring at these things anyway."  
  
"Glad we agree on something." Harry muttered and together they headed up the stairs.  
  
Both wizards turned their backs as they changed and then took turns using the bathroom before they climbed into bed. Draco was about to drift off when he heard his roommate call his name. "What Potter?"  
  
"Could you—well I know we're not friends but—could you please wake me up if I have a nightmare?" Harry asked tentatively.  
  
Draco glanced over in surprise to the other's bed but all his saw was a crown of ebony hair peeking out from the covers. Studying the unruly mass, the Slytherin finally relented. "Sure Potter. It's not like I'll be able to sleep anyway if you start screaming."  
  
There was no response and after a long while, both boys at last drifted off to their dreams.  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 3. I really, really appreciate all the feedback. Please review since I'm gonna hold onto the rules about the feedback for every chapter of this story. Thanks everyone. 10 more reviews to the next chapter. . . 


	4. Of Shadows and Showers

Chapter 4: Of Shadows and Showers  
  
  
  
  
Wow, thanks for all the reviews everyone! I am really happy about all the feedback that I'm getting and I'm really happy that everyone enjoys this story. Anyway, same warnings are applied to this chapter as the rest and I'm gonna do the same thing with the feedback for this chapter. (I've got finals in about a week so I am really busy.) So yep, the more feedback, the faster I'll try to work on this to post it. Again, thanks ^_^  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Amythest  
  
Yes, I do hate you/ No, I don't hate you  
  
Mat_c: I think you'll find just a light hint of slash in this one but I promise it's going to be more serious from now on.  
  
Magichg  
  
Zahrah Radcliffe  
  
Ickle-Wicca-Girl  
  
GlacierFlame  
  
Lady Doncaster  
  
Jen~  
  
ShadowsLight  
  
Mindel: No problem about the paintings. I was actually debating as to whether I should put anything about them or not or just leave them as something the reader could fill in. Hope, you enjoy the rest of the story. ^_^  
  
bthatcher2002  
  
Sonomi: Lol, thanks for the review. I'm flattered. Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. ^_^  
  
OzCrow  
  
Jordon: Your question will be answered soon. Trust me. ^_~  
  
JadeDragon  
  
  
Again thanks to everyone that gave me feedback and now on with the story. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Of Shadows and Showers  
  
  
Harry wasn't nearly as shocked the next morning when he awoke to find Draco lying next to him. Pushing some hair out of his eyes, the Gryffindor yawned as he sat up in bed. For a moment, he studied Draco's fine features with an adorable frown adorning his face. /He looks so naïve like this. So much like an angel. . ./  
  
Blinking in surprise at his own thoughts, Harry quickly shoved it aside, sure that it had only come to mind because he wasn't fully awake yet. Climbing out of bed, the emerald-eyed boy paused as Draco made some indistinct but endearing mumbling noises in his sleep before quieting again  
  
Shaking his head, Harry hurriedly gathered what he needed before rushing out of the room, not wanting to face anymore embarrassing thoughts.  
  
Although any attempt of Harry's to allow his companion to sleep was in vain after the door to the dorm slammed shut behind him.  
  
"What the hell?" Draco muttered in annoyance as he glared blearily at the door. Grumbling something about 'ungrateful Gryffindors', the blonde sluggishly pushed himself out of bed before stumbling his way to the bathroom.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry asked as his head peeked out of a stall.  
  
Draco scowled. "What the hell do you want Potter?"  
  
"Well good morning to you too." The wizard said cheerfully, his green eyes glittering with mirth.  
  
Glowering at the other boy, Draco tugged the shower curtain forcefully closed as he climbed into the shower.  
  
Harry's grin widened as he ducked back into his shower stall. Counting under his breath, the Gryffindor reached five before he heard a sharp yelp and then a stream of curses. He chuckled as he switched off the water and grabbed two towels. Harry wrapped one about his waist before stepping out of the cubicle. He grinned as he surveyed the sight of Draco Malfoy, angry, and clothed in soaking pajamas. "That's a nice look for you Malfoy."  
  
In front of his stall, Draco stood panting angrily and dripping from head to toe. His fine blonde hair was matted to his head mirroring his clothes to his body as livid silver eyes glared at Harry. "Potter." He gritted out. "Why. The. Hell. Didn't. You. Say. Something?"  
  
"What did you need my help for? You obviously figured it out already." Harry cackled madly as he threw his extra towel at Draco before taking off in a sprint, an irate blonde at his heels.  
  
* * * * *  
  
By lunch time, Draco was still moping around and he was now sulking in the kitchen as Harry had managed to at last drag him out of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Oh suck it up." Harry said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
The blonde glared but didn't respond. Instead he chose to ignore his companion for his food.  
  
"Oh please Malfoy, you know that it was as much your fault as it was mine. Now we are going to go get your clothes after we finish eating."  
  
"Whatever Potter." Draco mumbled, finishing off the last of his meal before going to wash his plate, which of course uncharacteristically took until Harry was finished eating. He then marched off away from the sink to wait near the entrance for the other wizard.  
  
Harry sighed. /I do not need to deal with this./ He resisted the urge to strangle Draco as he followed the silver-eyed boy out of the kitchens and down the corridors toward the dungeons.  
  
They had not been walking along for too long when the Gryffindor began to pick upon the other's constant mumbling. Chanting mentally to himself that he would not loose his temper, Harry could feel his eye began to twitch. Finally after another five minutes, the younger wizard couldn't take it anymore and he snapped. "Malfoy! Get over it!"  
  
Immediately Draco swerved around to face Harry. His eyes were blazing as he clenched his hands tightly at his sides. "Listen Potter! You know that it's your fault that that happened this morning!"  
  
"No it isn't! You should have paid more attention to what you were doing! Besides, do you ever think that you are over reacting?" The emerald-eyed boy snarled back, his face flushing with irritation.  
  
"I am NOT over reacting! You should be apologizing!" Draco shot back.  
  
Harry was about to retort when a movement in the corner of his vision caught his attention. Frowning, the Gryffindor turned away from Draco but was abruptly caught by the arm and forced to face the blonde again. "Malfoy, we don't have time for this." He whispered urgently, drawing his wand. "There's something or someone here."  
  
Draco peered inconspicuously over the shorter boy's shoulder and his eyes flooded with concern as he caught the movement of a shadow. "Do you think that it's another monster from the forest?"  
  
Biting his lip, Harry clenched his wand tightly in his hand as he shook his head. "I honestly am not sure. I can't see it clearly? Can you?"  
  
"No I can't but it definitely knows we're here." Draco answered in a hushed tone.  
  
"Well what are we going to do about the bloody thing?"  
  
Silver eyes fixed on Harry and Draco seemed to consider something before continuing. "We should go after it if you ask me. If it's some weird creature, we can take care of it and if it's a human than we can try to capture them and maybe find out what the hell is going on."  
  
"Either that or get killed." Harry muttered and then released a long sigh. "But I guess we have no choice. So what's the plan Malfoy?"  
  
"I think we should just pretend we haven't noticed anything and keep on our way to the Slytherin dorms. We should observe this thing for a while longer. If it's human it may bide it's time in attacking us." Draco answered as he spun around on his heels and started on his way down the hallway again.  
  
Harry nodded. "I think I may be able to help us keep an eye on this thing but I'm not really sure. We're going to have to check when we get back to Gryffindor Tower and if I find it I can show it to you tomorrow."  
  
The blonde glanced at his companion curiously but merely inclined his head and together they hurried down the corridor, each focusing their senses on detecting any movements about them.  
  
"Here." Draco tugged Harry over to a section of the stone wall and quietly uttered the password before slipping into the chill of the Slytherin common room. "Wait here Potter."  
  
"Why? It'll be faster if we both pack your things together. I don't exactly feel safe down here to be honest Malfoy."  
  
"Whatever. Then hurry up will you?"  
  
Together they entered through another doorway but instead of any ascending stairs it went back in a long hallway. Both Seekers walked along in silence, as Draco led them past several doors. "Potter?"  
  
Harry's attention turned away from the doors to the boy beside him. "Yeah Malfoy?"  
  
"I'm sorry about how I've been acting today. I. . ." He frowned and looked back at Harry who had stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"  
  
The ebony-haired boy quickly strode up to Draco and gazed quizzically up at him, finally poking the Slytherin in the chest. "Who are you and what happened to the real Malfoy that doesn't know the word sorry?"  
  
"Oh shut up you annoying git."  
  
Harry grinned. "And he's back."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes as something mysteriously like a smile danced on his lips. "Let's just go. The faster we get back to Gryffindor Tower, the less I have to worry about that thing lurking down here."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that night, both Harry and Draco were again submerged in piles and piles of books and parchment. Although unlike the Slytherin who was dutifully researching, Harry found himself staring deeply into the flames of the cheerfully burning fire.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Draco looked up as the Gryffindor called his name. "What is it Potter?"  
  
"Can I tell you something?" Deep green eyes met his and Draco felt a pull at his heart.  
  
"Sure Potter." Setting down his quill, the platinum-haired wizard waited for Harry to begin.  
  
Harry's brow furrowed as he yet again gazed into the depths of the fire. Finally after a long minute, he spoke. "I'm scared Malfoy."  
  
Draco gaped, his mouth dropping open in shock. /He's scared? By Merlin! How can he be scared?! He's Harry Bloody Potter!/ "What?"  
  
"I said I'm scared." He shifted one shaking hand through his wild ebony hair as he continued with his explanation, never once looking at Draco. "I mean, I know I'm not supposed to be but I am. To me, Hogwarts has always been safe and it's my home. Now, I have to watch where I go even here. I am frightened Malfoy. There's no safe place for me anymore. I truly am on my own now."  
  
Silver eyes clouded over with a foreign emotion. "You aren't alone Potter. I'm here with you." Draco sighed as he stood and walked over to sit down beside Harry. "Here. This may help. Lay your head in my lap."  
  
Harry started in astonishment. "Excuse me Malfoy?"  
  
Shooting a cross look at the emerald-eyed wizard, Draco growled deep in his throat. "Just trust me on this one. I promise that it will help you relax."  
  
Eyeing the other suspiciously, Harry nevertheless did as he was told and hesitantly laid down. He bit his lip lightly in unease as he then felt a hand shift through his hair before closing his eyes.  
  
"Now don't you laugh Potter. If you do I'll make your life a living hell." Shooting a warning glare at the younger wizard, Draco took a deep breath and began.  
  
\\I have been searching blindly,  
and with no purpose for a long time,  
using my thoughts of you to make a song to heal my heart.\\  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open and he stared openly up at his rival. Stared up at his rival who was now singing to him.  
  
\\We didn't make any promises and we didn't exchange anything.  
We embraced and I was certain we could never come back to this  
In my memories, can you  
call out my name?\\  
  
Draco's features were soft and his eyes had drifted shut as he sang, obviously lost in some pleasant memory and the Gryffindor couldn't help but relax under the ministrations of his companion.  
  
\\Those flowing tears can become shining courage.  
Life goes on. Your song will continue onto tomorrow.  
The flying birds in the sky, the memories I keep,  
and my short-lived dreams go to a place forgotten.\\  
  
Without realizing it, a smile curved up Harry's lips as he watched Draco intently. This was a side to the boy that he had never seen before and he found that he quite enjoyed it. Sighing, the emerald eyes slid shut and Harry just allowed the melody and the fingers combing through his hair to calm him.  
  
\\Do you think our meeting was by chance?  
There will surely be a moment where we will be apart.  
My destiny is fleeting, but you are alive.  
Life will go on forever as long as you have the strength.  
  
I may die, but you are alive.  
Life will go on forever as long as you have the strength to carry on.\\  
  
Draco's voice faded away with the last verse of the song and he forced back the tears as he glanced down to see that Harry was now looking up at him.  
  
"Thank you Draco."  
  
Surprise etched itself onto the blonde's handsome features as Harry address him by his first name. "You—you called me Draco."  
  
Equally shocked, the Gryffindor smiled a little uneasily. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.  
  
Draco shook his head immediately and a tiny grin formed. "I don't mind. That is if you will agree to let me call you Harry instead of Potter."  
  
"Deal." Harry answered immediately. He sighed as he sat up. "Really, thanks for that. Where did you learn that song?"  
  
"My mother used to sing it to me when I was younger; before my father forbade her to anymore. It's the one fond memory I have of my childhood." Draco replied, his silver eyes hazing with thoughts of the past.  
  
"Then I'm really glad that you shared that with me." He fell silent until another thought struck him. "So does this mean that we are friends now?"  
  
Eyeing his companion, Draco carefully picked his words. "We're on our way there. Although I will warn you that just because we're becoming friends does not mean I'll change my attitude."  
  
Harry chuckled. "I figured that much. Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy. Besides, what would we have to entertain ourselves and the rest of the school with if we don't have our little fights anymore?"  
  
"True true." Laughing, the blonde wizard stood and stretched. "We should head up to bed. It's nearly one in the morning."  
  
"Yeah." Following Draco, they climbed the stairs together up to the dorms and once there, both boys moved to their respective beds. "Good night Draco."  
  
Draco smiled as he tugged the blankets up around himself. "Good night Harry."  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 all done? So how was it? I hope that everyone likes this as much as the other chapters and thanks again for all the reviews. Like last chapter 10 more reviews to chapter 5. . . ^_^ 


	5. To Trust Your Enemy

Chapter 5: To Trust Your Enemy  
  
  
  
  
Hello again everyone! ^_^ I'm back with chapter 5. I really can't believe how long it took me to write this and get it the way I wanted but I hope you enjoy it. Oh yeah, and I rewrote the shower part in the last chapter because some people didn't understand it. If you want you can reread it but it's no real change so if you understood it you don't have to read it again. Anyway, same warnings for every other chapter and also same thing about the 10 reviews. Thanks everyone.  
  
Here are the other thanks you's:  
  
Zeynel  
  
Khrystyne  
  
Aidrienne Levine: There's a plot of course. I'm just trying to build up Draco and Harry's relationship at the moment. Although there's more action in this chapter. ^_~  
  
Appleelf: Indeed, Dumbledore has the uncanny ability to disappear doesn't he? Hehe, glad you like the story. ^_^  
  
Desertwren: That is a very interesting idea with the Marauder's map but I have something else in store for Harry and Draco. *grin* You'll see soon.  
  
Jordon: No problem. Enjoy the story.  
  
Wertyi  
  
HeartoftheDragon  
  
Sonomi Hamasaki: Sorry about that. I'm glad you like the story though.  
  
~Cat~  
  
harrysgirl: I rewrote that part just a little so it should make more sense now.  
  
ShadowsLight: Hehe, I think it's my turn to blush. ^_^ Thanks for adding me to your favorite list. *hugs* Enjoy the story.  
  
Jay Kamiya  
  
KawaiiAngel4: Thanks so much for adding this story to your favs! ^_^ *hugs*  
  
Mat_c  
  
Evil-Chicken-Wrath: Yay! *hug* Thank you for adding this to your favorite list.  
  
Lady Doncaster  
  
magichg  
  
Sweet Cherry  
  
Shireen Mclean: Next chapter up! ^_^  
  
Ickle-Wicca-Girl: That will definitely be revealed in time. Just not yet. ^_~  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: To Trust Your Enemy  
  
  
"Po—Harry?" Draco called from downstairs as he glanced up to the dorms.  
  
"One moment Draco. I'll be right down." There were shuffling sounds for a few moments before there came light footsteps down the stairs and Harry appeared with a piece of parchment in hand.  
  
The Slytherin raise one elegant eyebrow as Harry unfurled the paper. "What is that?"  
  
Grinning, his emerald eyes shone with mischief as he moved to stand beside Draco. "It's the Marauder's Map."  
  
"You're joking." Draco said as he gently traced the parchment. "How did you get a hold of it?"  
  
Harry laughed softly. "That's a long story. I'll tell it to you when we have more time. Now let's see. . .I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
They watched intently as lines began to form, crissing and crossing on the sheet until soon there was a highly descriptive map of Hogwarts.  
  
Draco frowned as he saw only two dots on the map, and those were only his and Harry's. "Maybe it was some strange creature after all. They don't show up on the map do they?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no they don't. Mischief managed." The ebony-haired wizard sighed. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"We'll just do this the old fashion way. I'm sure you have no problem sneaking around the castle. You have had seven years of practice after all."  
  
Chuckling, Harry nodded and went to sit down on one of the couches. He released a long breath as he allowed his eyes to slip shut in thought. "Could I ask you something Draco?" One emerald eye peeked open to catch an affirming nod from his companion. "Well, about yesterday. What made you change your attitude towards me in the dungeons? I mean you were so angry with me before that and then you just. . .changed."  
  
"Ah well. . .that." Draco dropped down beside Harry, glancing at the other out of the corner of his eyes. "It was just because of whatever was watching us down in the dungeons. I guess up until then I hadn't really believed that we could be in that much danger. After all, I know more curses and hexes than anyone my age should know and you're the Boy-Who-Lived. It never really hit me until then that we may actually have to rely on each other."  
  
"Glad to know we're on the same page then." Harry answered with a smile as they both recalled the previous night's events. "I am really grateful to you for helping me last night though."  
  
Draco smiled but didn't respond. He sighed as he pulled his legs up onto the couch and hugged them to himself as he rested his chin against his knees. "What do you think everyone else is doing?"  
  
Shrugging, the Gryffindor leaned against one of the arms of the couch. "Whatever they're doing, I just hope that they are okay."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
The dejected tone in the Slytherin's voice drew Harry's attention and the Gryffindor frowned as he shifted so that he was sitting Indian-style, facing Draco. "What's wrong Draco?"  
  
Draco tensed, his silver eyes hardening. "It's nothing Potter."  
  
"Potter?" Harry raised one eyebrow in slight shock and inquiry. "What happened to Harry?" Reaching over, he laid one calming hand on his ex-rival's shoulder. "C'mon. I know you don't fully trust me yet but now is as good a time to start as any."  
  
"I told you it's nothing Potter. Just leave me alone. I don't need your sympathy." Draco muttered, his head buried in his knees. He started though when he felt someone brush some of his bangs aside and he turned his head slightly to see Harry's face a few inches from his.  
  
Draco could see Harry's expression had hardened slightly when his eyes met the emerald gems. "You have to learn to trust someone at some point Malfoy."   
  
"But what makes you think I want to trust you?" Draco shot back but even as he said those words, he knew that they were false.  
  
"Malfoy. . ." Harry warned. "Today started out as a good day, don't ruin it with your mouth."  
  
Snorting, the silver-eyed Slytherin nevertheless held back his next biting comment. "Whatever Potter. I just don't need your pity too.'  
  
Sighing, the ebony-haired boy shook his head. "I don't pity you Draco if that's you're your afraid off but I am worried about you. Just. . .oh I don't know, just think about what I said. I really don't want to fight with you again so why don't you stay here and finish with the rest of the books? I'm going to take mine back to the library and look for some others."  
  
The Gryffindor moved his hand away and blonde bangs fell back over silver eyes Draco blinked a few times before moving himself to sweep away the stray hair. However, when he straightened up in his seat, Harry was already gone and the Slytherin stared at the door for a long while before absently picking up a random book and leafing through it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry chewed lightly on his thumbnail as he searched through a row of books in the Restricted Section. /I don't know how many more books we can look through. We've nearly searched through the entire library and there's nothing that looks like it could help us in the slightest./ He stood on his tiptoes as he drew a book off the top shelf. Brushing some dust off the cover, the Gryffindor gingerly set down the ancient text on a nearby desk before turning back to the bookshelves.  
  
After a few more minutes of careful searching, Harry had at last managed to gather a small stack of seemingly promising books. He was about to pick up all the texts when he paused. /Maybe I should let Draco have some time to himself./ Nodding resolutely to himself, Harry settled in one of the stuffed chairs in the library before flipping open the first book in his stack and delved into the first chapter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco stared blankly up at the ceiling to the Gryffindor common room, a book lying forgotten on his stomach as his mind raced over the confusing thoughts in his head. /He is right. I should try to trust him since that is what friends do right? Besides I've already allowed myself to. . ./ Sighing, the blonde shifted to lay on his side, the text dropping to the floor but he paid no heed to it. /I can't be feeling that right now. What should I do? I mean if anything, I should at least be able to place some trust in him with that thing lurking. . .oh no!/ He shot up from his position on the couch. /I let him go out there all alone!/  
  
Scrambling past all the text placed haphazardly all over the ground, Draco tripped more than once before he finally made it to the portrait hole. Rushing out into the corridor, the blonde set off in a full out sprint for the library.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry was chewing absently on the end of his sugar quill as he skimmed through a page about vanishing potions. /Well, I guess this could seem credible. Although. . ./ An almost silent footstep jolted him from his thoughts and the ebony-haired boy frowned as he looked up. "Draco?"  
  
When there came no response, Harry tentatively pushed his chair back and pulled out his wand as he stood. /If it's not him who else could it be? I locked the door after. . ./ His green eyes widened. /Oh no! I forgot to lock the door when I came here!/ Tensing, Harry strained his senses as he listened for any out of place sounds. /I have to get out of here./ Slowly edging towards the door, wizard had just about slipped through when something darted past through the shadows in the back of the rows of bookcases. /This is not good./ Pressing himself back against one of the double doors, Harry bravely raised his wand and waited for the inevitable attack.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco nearly collapsed in relief when the entrance to the library came into view but before he could reach the doors, a shadow slid in front of them and it seemed that the entire area darkened.  
  
Skidding to a halt, the Slytherin snarled in frustration, pointing his wand at the imposing figure. "Get the hell out of my way if you know what's best for you."  
  
A crackling laugh came from the figure hovering in the gloom and Draco had to force away the shiver that threatened to travel down his spine. He watched as a cloaked form stepped out of the shadows to face him. "You don't know what you are playing with boy."  
  
The Slytherin couldn't decide whether to be shocked that there really was another person in the castle besides himself and Harry, angry that this person was blocking his path, or frightened at the threat. So instead, he settled for the first two, figuring that being scared was not part of the Malfoy name. "Well, I guess I'll find out won't I?"  
  
Leveling their wands at one another, the two wizards fell into their dueling stances, each as determined as the other to win.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Moving away from the doors, Harry kept his eyes trained on the imposing figure as he edged around a bookshelf. However, as he rounded the corner, the Gryffindor felt another body next to him and the next thing he knew, he had flown through the air. Crashing against a chair, Harry slid to a stop on the floor and winced. /Oh bloody wonderful, there's two of them/   
  
A shifting movement brought his mind back to the situation at hand and he managed to scatter out of the way as the thing went flying by, sharp claws just missing his head. Ducking behind a table, Harry was able to cast a stupefication spell before his opponent could reach him again.  
  
Grimacing in pain, Harry forced himself to his feet and to ignore the blood trickling down the side of his face as he tried to catch his breath. He gritted his teeth as he searched for the first creature that he had seen and fixed his gaze on it as he found it still creeping behind the bookcases. "Come on. Get out in the open." Harry muttered.  
  
As if understanding what the emerald-eyed boy had said, the monster prowled into view. Fire red eyes trained on Harry and the wizard braced himself, ready to strike immediately.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco's heart dropped as he heard the sound of a loud crash emanating from the Library. The Slytherin had to force away the sudden nausea as he thought of the possibilities of what could have happened to Harry.  
  
"Sounds like your little boyfriend is having fun in there. . .wouldn't you agree?" The shadowy figure hissed out  
  
The Slytherin glared, his hand tightening around his wand. "Shut the hell up. If you aren't going to move then get on with the duel so that I can force you to move myself."  
  
"With pleasure." Giving a casual flick of his wand, the stranger sent green sparks flying at Draco.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed as he brought up a shield, albeit not a strong one, but it was able to deflect the spell and allow him time to send his own curse. He smirked as his spell connected but in the next moment he was doubled over in pain as his enemy managed to catch him with a hex.  
  
Raising his head, the blonde called out a spell between his gritted teeth. /Damn. He's stronger than I thought. This is not going to be good./  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry suppressed his scream of agony as the creature landed a blow on his stomach. Luckily it wasn't too deep but the gash was long and the wizard could feel his blood oozing out of the wound and seeping into his shirt and sweater. One hand hovering protectively over his injury, Harry gasped out Petrificus Totalus and rolled out of the way just in case the spell didn't work.  
  
He sighed as he heard the distinctive thud of a heavy body falling to the floor and closing his eyes, Harry sat completely still for a long while before compelling his weary body to bring him to his feet. Staggering to the door, the Gryffindor carefully pulled open the door and was met with the sight of a cloaked back.  
  
Frowning, Harry glanced over the stranger's shoulder and his confused expression quickly changed to rage as he caught sight of Draco who was hunched over agonizingly. Seeing that the person before him was about to cast another curse, Harry didn't even think as he lunged at the Slytherin's attacker.  
  
Harry landed several blows until he was punched in the stomach and he lurched back as his vision swam. He could hear some scrambling of feet before he felt strong arms lift him. "Draco?"  
  
"I'm here Harry." The blonde smiled in relief and dismay. "Thanks for that. Are you okay?"  
  
Opening his eyes just a slit, Harry grinned weakly up at Draco. "I'll live. Although it would be a good thing if you did something to seal up my wound on my stomach."  
  
"Oh!" Smiling sheepishly, the blonde gently cradled the Gryffindor to him as he hurried down the hall toward Harry's common room. "Hey Harry?"  
  
Emerald eyes opened again and Harry glanced questioningly up at Draco. "Yeah?"  
  
"You know how we we're talking about me trusting you earlier?"  
  
Harry nodded wordlessly.  
  
"Well. . ." Draco bit his lip as he glanced away and the younger boy could swear he saw a rosy tint on the Slytherin's features before his silvery bangs shaded his cheeks. "I do trust you. . .especially after that."  
  
Grinning, the ebony-haired boy sighed as he unconsciously leaned closer to Draco and closed his eyes once again. /Why does it make me so happy that he trusts me? There's a strange feeling. . .I wonder if he feels the same?/ Laying his head on the blonde's shoulder, Harry finally commented himself. "And I trust you too Draco."  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
Please review. I'm late for work so I gotta get going! *waves frantically and stumbles out the door* Bye everyone! 10 reviews. . . 


	6. Pillow Revelations and Secret Passages

Chapter 6: Pillow Revelations and Secret Passages  
  
  
  
  
Sixth chapter up and ready to go. Sorry that it took me this long to update but over the past few days I've been finishing up the last of my finals. (And I'm stressing about them nonetheless. Argh!) Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! *grins happily* I think that this story may only be a few more chapters but I'm not really sure yet. (I haven't had time to plan it all! *takes a deep breath* Anyway. . .) But otherwise, the warnings for this chapter are the same as every other chapter and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Oh yeah, before I forget, same rule with the feedback as the other chapters. Thanks.  
  
Now to the other thank you's:  
  
ShadowsLight: I don't like school either but thanks for finding time to review again. ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Fanny chan  
  
Desertwren: I entirely agree with you on the trust thing concerning Harry.  
  
Amyli: No worries. Constructive criticism is what helps me write stories. I know that the characters are a little OOC but I've never been able to keep them fully in line with Ms. Rowling's description of them. Anyway, I'm glad that you were interested enough to review. Thanks.  
  
Letherion  
  
KawaiiAngel4: No kiss this chapter but definitely soon. (Maybe in chapter. . .)  
  
Shireen Mclean  
  
Barbara  
  
Jabberwocky  
  
Miko  
  
Squabble  
  
Grey Malfoy  
  
Lady Doncaster: Lol, I know, too many questions but I promise everything will be revealed in the end.  
  
Cat: Yep, it was definitely mushier and I saw that too. Just didn't have enough time to change it after I wrote it and I was too stressed by finals to even try at the time.  
  
~Mary~  
  
Now on with the story. . .  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Pillow Revelations and Secret Passages  
  
  
Draco smiled in satisfaction as the last bandage was secured into place and he stepped back to survey his work. "There you go. That should last for a while."  
  
"Thanks." Harry whispered gratefully. He winced as he scooted back in his bed so that he could lean against the headboard. "So do you know who that was that attacked you?"  
  
"I have no idea." The blonde answered as he took a seat on the foot of Harry's bed. "He kept his hood drawn the entire time."  
  
"Do you think that he was the thing we saw down in the dungeons?" The Gryffindor questioned, worry evident in his eyes.  
  
Draco agreed thoughtfully. "I am sure of it and now I really hope that Gryffindor Tower is safe."  
  
"Well, he still has to know the password to get in right? And not to mention we did put up some protection wards."  
  
They sat in silence, considering those facts but both knew that Harry was as much trying to convince himself as he was Draco.  
  
Finally, the Slytherin sighed, turning to face his companion. "Why don't you get some rest? That fight must have taken a lot out of you."  
  
"I suppose." Harry struggled into a lying position before looking up at Draco who had stood up.  
  
"I'll be—" The other boy cut him off though.  
  
"Wait Draco. Could you—I mean well, considering what just happened—would you mind staying here with me?" Blushing lightly, Harry toyed with the edge of the covers. "You don't have to. It's just that it didn't really bring up pleasant memories." He shuddered as he burrowed further under the blankets.  
  
Draco fidgeted as he suddenly remembered what he had almost admitted to himself before he had rushed out of the common room earlier that day. "If it'll help you with your nightmares."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I—" Not able to resist the pleading expression anymore, the blonde sighed as he removed his robes before climbing into bed beside Harry.   
  
He was mildly shocked when the raven-haired boy curled up close to him and after a moment's hesitation, Draco wrapped his own arms around the smaller form. Studying the wild mass of silky black locks, he slowly nestled his face in Harry's hair, breathing in deeply when the other wizard didn't voice any complains. Draco smiled as he felt the other relax into his embrace and then when he felt his. . .friend's breathing calmed into those of a sleeper's, he raised his hand to run it carefully down Harry's face; tracing his forehead, cheek, jaw, and then his lips.   
  
/I guess these feelings were always there. Hidden beneath all that hostility./ Draco mused to himself, his silvery eyes softening into a spring shower gray. /I wonder if he feels them too. After all, he has been acting so different the past couple of days. . .maybe I do have a chance. . .maybe he does lo—Argh! I'm getting too soft. What would Harry think if he caught me acting like this?/ Brow furrowing, Draco averted his gaze to fix on a random spot on the opposite wall. /I've changed so much. . .is this normal?/  
  
Hugging Harry's body closer to his own, the blonde allowed his eyes to drift shut in contentment despite his thoughts. /Well, he's not awake to see me like this, so I guess I'm okay for now. I just won't. . .fall. . .asle. . ./ Nuzzling the Gryffindor's soft locks, Draco floated off to dreamland as well.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry was the first to wake the next morning. He was pleased to note that the sharp pain in his stomach had lessened to a dull throb and blew out a breath of respite. The next thing he noticed was that he was pressed fully along another warm body. Blinking a few times, Harry squinted up at Draco's blurry face. Seeing the peaceful look, the smaller boy decided that he was comfortable where he was and cuddled closer to the blonde.  
  
He allowed himself to fall into his thoughts as he waited for Draco to awaken. /He's been acting so. . .nice lately. And he seems so protective. . ./ Harry chuckled softly to himself. /It's not everyday that my enemy would come and try to save me. I just wonder what provoked him to act this way. I guess he really wasn't joking when he said he wanted to be friends./ His green eyes warmed as he remembered what Draco had muttered to him yesterday. /And he trusts me. It's strange but pleasant to know he would put so much faith in me./  
  
Sighing, the ebony-haired boy wriggled around in Draco's arms until he was face to face with the other. Slowly, Harry raised one hand and carefully brushed a few strands of platinum-colored silk out of the Slytherin's eyes. /How come I feel so. .. strange towards him now? I admit that I never hated Draco but even the dislike that I felt for him is gone now./  
  
A stirring beside him shook him out of his thoughts and Harry watched in rapt attention as Draco yawned and leisurely blinked open sleepy silver eyes.  
  
"Good morning." Harry whispered, a smile tugging at his lips as he eyes glittered.  
  
"Mm. . .mornin'." The blonde closed his eyes again as he pulled Harry closer to himself and they laid like that for a brief second before Draco suddenly bolted up. "Ha—Harry?"  
  
Grinning, the ebony-haired Gryffindor giggled as he glanced up at Draco through his eyelashes. "Good job Malfoy. That took you a bit."  
  
Draco flushed a bright red, scowling a little. "Shut up Potter."  
  
Laughing, Harry climbed out of bed and turned back. He pinched the blonde's cheek as he spoke. "Aww. . .but you looked so adorable."  
  
Scrambling out of bed, Draco took off after the fast departing boy. But even though he seemed flustered and a little angered on the outside, the Slytherin was dearly hoping that Harry meant what he had just said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Both Harry and Draco watched attentively as the Marauder's Map came to life. "Alright, I figured that since we can't use this to locate whoever that was that attacked you, we can at least use it to find our way around Hogwarts. After all, there are more than enough secret passages here and this will help us a lot in that aspect."  
  
Draco nodded in agreement. "Funny Harry, I thought that by now you would have every single passage memorized by now."  
  
"Hey! I'm not that bad. Just because I've had a few adventures. . ."  
  
"A few?" The blonde asked, one eyebrow raised.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and grinned, punching Draco playfully in the arm. "Whatever Draco. Let's just go."  
  
Head bent over the map, the Gryffindor led the way down the corridor until they came to a statue of a dragon. Harry whispered the password and together, the two wizards crept into the passageway behind it.  
  
"So what now?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
Harry glanced over to the calm boy and couldn't help but smile slightly as he remembered his revelations earlier. /Composed as ever yet a lot more pleasant to be around now./ "Well, this will lead us to the dungeons, near the Slytherin dorms. I figure that since it was where we had first spotted that man, we can start by looking there." He then unfurled the cloth that was in his hand. "We can use this to get around undetected."  
  
"It's not what I think it is, is it?" The silver-eyed wizard curiously fingered the fabric, glancing up at Harry in knowing doubt.  
  
"That depends." The younger boy said with a mischievous smile. "What do you think it is?"  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
Harry grinned. "And I asked you second. Besides this is mine so I win. You have to answer me."  
  
"You are so childish sometimes Potter."  
  
Laughing, Harry's emerald eyes twinkled with mirth. "But that's part of my charm and that's why you love me so."  
  
Draco nearly voiced his agreement with Harry but quickly bit his tongue to stop his traitorous mouth. Instead, the blonde just shook his head. "Crazy Gryffindor. Fine, is it an Invisibility Cloak?"  
  
"Yep." To emphasize his point, the Gryffindor slung the cloak about his shoulders and promptly disappeared from sight. "It was my father's. I got it back from Dumbledore in our first year."  
  
"Oh." Draco breathed, reaching out to where he had last seen Harry and brushing his fingers over the cloth. "These things are extremely rare. You know that right?"  
  
Harry nearly gasped as he felt Draco's fingers trace down the cloak and lightly over his chest. Turning crimson, he was suddenly very very glad that he was hidden by the cloak. He had to clear his throat before he could trust his voice to respond. "I know. Ron told me when I first got it."  
  
"I see." The Slytherin removed his hand and bit his lip as he tried to control the urge to touch the other again.  
  
Meanwhile, to Harry's surprise, he felt a pang of disappointment at losing contact with Draco. Quickly, the Gryffindor slipped the Invisibility Cloak off and the two boys just gazed at one another thoughtfully for a long while before Harry finally broke the silence. "Well, I suppose we should get going. We can both fit under here if we're careful and I'm sure that you know we'll still have to try to be quiet."  
  
"Don't worry about that part Harry, I can take of that." Draco grinned and muttered a silencing charm and together they huddled under the cloak.  
  
"Whenever you're ready." The ebony-haired boy whispered and with a nod from his companion, he and Draco stole out of the passageway and into the main corridors of the dungeons.  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, how did you like chapter 6? I hope that it met most expectations. Anyway, I've gotta run before I'm late again. My boss will kill me if I am. *waves* 10 reviews to the next chapter and thanks again to all that have reviewed already. 


	7. Invisibility Cloaks Are Fun

Chapter 7: Invisibility Cloaks Are Fun  
  
  
  
  
  
^_^ Well, here's chapter 7. Thanks so much for all the feedback everyone and I am happy to announce I am finally done with finals! Yay! Now all I have to worry about is work. . . Heh, anyway, same warnings go for this chapter as the other ones and I hope everyone enjoy. And yes, I know you all are tired of me reminding you but I'm sure everyone knows about the review thing now. Enjoy the story then. . .  
  
  
Thank you's here we go:  
  
Babyshiro  
  
Milady69  
  
Fanny chan  
  
leggy-stinks  
  
FalconIce: Lol, sorry but I'm really really glad you love the story and see, here's another chapter. ^_^  
  
Gryffindork1  
  
Irritated  
  
Jordon  
  
Grey Malfoy  
  
Cerberis  
  
ShadowsLight: *blush* Arigato. . .is turning this red healthy?  
  
Barbara  
  
Elseedy: Ah, but that's what makes a story good eh? But I have everything planned out so don't you worry. ^_~  
  
Ember: Lol, actually you were reviewer number 10.  
  
Sweet Cherry  
  
Forfirith: I think I'll leave that to your imaginations. ^_^  
  
Canadian Weirdo  
  
BloodKitty  
  
Sofia: You're in for a surprise this chapter. :-D  
  
Josie  
  
JadeDragon  
  
  
Now enjoy chapter 7. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Invisibility Cloaks Are Fun  
  
  
"Ouch!" Draco exclaimed under his breath. "That was my foot Harry! Be careful where you're stepping there!"  
  
"Sorry." The Gryffindor whispered back a little sheepishly. A second later it was Harry's turn to yelp quietly in pain. "Your elbow Draco! I'm already injured there. I don't need it to get worse."  
  
The blonde frowned worriedly and apologized. "Isn't there somewhere else we can stand watch?"  
  
"Not if we want to keep a close watch on this hallway. You're the one that said that this is the spot we have to take up anyway." Harry answered, adjusting his glasses when the Slytherin's hand accidentally knocked into them.  
  
"Well I change my mind. How do you Weasley and Granger do this?" Shifting in his uncomfortable position leaning against the stone wall, Draco blew his bangs out of his eyes before crossing his arms.  
  
Harry shrugged. "We haven't snuck around together under this thing for a few years. I think it was just the fact that we all grew up Draco."  
  
Muttering in frustration, Draco wiggled around again. "That might just be it Potter. All I know is that if I can't move soon, I'm going to go ballistic because some damn rock in this confounded wall just won't leave me alone."  
  
"You're not the only one with a problem Malfoy." Harry scooted over and tugged down the edge of the Invisibility Cloak. "This thing keeps coming up slightly. It doesn't cover me fully."  
  
Draco scrunched up his face at the soreness in his back. "Can't you come up with some solution? You're the veteran at this."  
  
Averting his eyes, Harry could feel a light blush staining his cheeks. "Actually, Draco, I can think of a solution but you may not like it much. . ."  
  
"What is it?" At this point, the Slytherin was willing to do anything.  
  
"Err. . ." The ebony-haired boy squirmed around in embarrassment. "Well, since I can't keep this thing over the both of us and something keeps digging in to the back. . .I just figured that if I sit against the wall and if you. . .umm. . .sit in between my legs. I mean, then you wouldn't be that uncomfortable and you know. . ."  
  
Draco laughed softly, cutting Harry off. "Stop babbling Harry. It doesn't become you. Besides, I know you don't mean it that way." /I wish he did though./ "So just move before that man decides to show up."  
  
The two wizards scrambled around for a bit, trying to resort themselves before finally settling with Harry behind Draco. The Slytherin couldn't help the relaxed sigh and the gentle smile that spread over his features as he leaned back into his companion's warmth; his smile only widened when he felt Harry's arms automatically encircle him in a light hug.  
  
They sat like that for a while, listening intently to each other's hushed breathing and for any sounds farther down the hall; although most of their attention was fixed on each other.  
  
Harry craned his neck to study Draco as he felt the other sag further into his arms after a bit. "Draco?" He chuckled as he saw that the blonde had his eyes closed. "You can't fall asleep Draco."  
  
"But why?" Draco whined uncharacteristically. "I'm comfy."  
  
Laughing, the Gryffindor shook his head and he poked Draco lightly in the side. "You don't want to leave me, the one that was hurt saving you, to face this alone do you?"  
  
"Argh. You sure know how to ride on someone's guilt don't you?" Draco murmured as one silver eye peeked open. "Fine, I'm awake Potter. Happy?"  
  
"Extremely." Harry replied smugly. He determinedly met the other's gaze as Draco glared slightly, however, the longer he watched the Slytherin, the more caught up in the other he found himself.  
  
Draco, too, was busy staring deeply into Harry's eyes and he could feel the world falling away, leaving only him and the beautiful Gryffindor before him. Any trace of sleepiness was gone from the blonde's silver gems as the Slytherin twisted around slightly to face Harry and he gave a sharp intake of breath as he felt a slender finger tenderly traced his jaw line. "Harry?"  
  
Harry wasn't quite sure how he had lost control of his own actions but this seemed so natural and right to him that he couldn't help himself. "I. . ." Licking his lips, the Gryffindor's eyes fixed on Draco's mouth and in a trance, the wizards leaned towards one another.  
  
/Oh Merlin./ Draco thought, not quite believing that this was happening but he couldn't deny that his heart was racing against Harry's and that the other's scent was overwhelming him. /I can't believe that this is happening. This has to be a mistake, he can't actually feel the same way as I do./ Eyes drifting shut, Draco reached up to cup Harry's cheek lovingly.  
  
Their lips were no more than millimeters away when a shuffling down the hall caused them both to jump. Draco dreamy expression quickly changed into one of apprehension and disappointment as he gripped his wand tightly in his hand; all the while, he fought to control the blush that was threatening to come forth. From behind him, the blonde could feel Harry drawing his own wand but other than that, neither of them dared to move.  
  
Draco was dearly hoping that the sound had only been their imagination so that he could finish what Harry had started but something was against him as right then the cloaked figure from before appeared. Cursing to himself mentally, the blonde glared daggers at the shadowy man and he pressed himself closer to Harry when he saw the Behemoth that was following, drunkenly after him.  
  
Harry bit back his hiss of pain when his companion accidentally hit his injury but at the same time he didn't want to push Draco away. /What has gotten into me?! Argh, this isn't the time to try to figure it out!/ Shoving aside the confusion in his head, the younger boy forced himself to concentrate on the situation.  
  
"This is perfect my pet." The man hissed as he walked by. "I shall be rid of them both soon. I have the perfect plan. They are such nuisances but my revenge is in hand." He rounded a corner and his wispy voice faded into the stillness of the air about them.  
  
"Well that answers that." Harry muttered as his eyes moved back over to Draco.  
  
"What?" The blonde asked.  
  
"This was his doing."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Draco smothered his laughter. "You couldn't figure that just from the fact that he's the only other person in this castle beside us?"  
  
Harry stuck his tongue out at his friend and gently nudged Draco so that they could both stand but remained covered by the Invisibility Cloak. Not giving the Slytherin a chance to ask about the occurrence before they had been interrupted, Harry hastily ushered them back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Hey Harry?" Draco started as the portrait to the common room swung shut behind them.  
  
"Yeah Draco?"  
  
"About earlier. . ." He wrung his hands nervously and bit his lip as he looked everywhere but Harry. "Wha—what were you going to do? You know, before he interrupted."  
  
"Oh." Harry turned a bright crimson. "Nothing. Erm. . .just forget it."  
  
Draco panicked as the ebony-haired boy turned away and on impulse, he made a grab for Harry's arm and pulled the other wizard against him.  
  
"Uh. . .Draco?" Harry could feel his face burning deeply now and he timidly wetted his lips before daring to look up through his lashes at the older wizard.  
  
"Sorry." Whispered the platinum-haired boy but his features showed no signs of remorse as he gazed intently down at Harry. Something was now burning in those gray depths that had been so tediously hidden before and it warmed both boys' hearts.  
  
Shivering at the hot breath tickling his lips, Harry's eyes slipped shut on their own accord but as he felt the briefest touch of a soft mouth against his, the Gryffindor suddenly snapped back to reality. He quickly backed out of Draco's embrace, staring wide-eyed at the other wizard. "I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean. . .I should go." With that, he raced up the stairs and a moment later, the door to the dorms slammed.  
  
This left Draco staring in shock at the stairway and he could only gape as one thought circled through his mind. /He rejected me. Then it was a mistake before. He hadn't meant it./ Dragging himself to one of the crimson red couches in front of the fire, the Slytherin allowed the silent tears to trickle down, wallowing in his despair.  
  
Upstairs though, Harry was lying shell-shocked in his bed, the curtains drawn as he blankly studied the canopy above him. Unlike the other wizard feelings of despair, his thoughts were of revelation. /I love him. Dear Merlin, I've fallen in love with Draco Malfoy./  
  
Rolling over in bed, the Gryffindor fixed his gaze on his curtains and gradually a smile formed on his face as he drifted off into a pleasant daydream about Draco  
.  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it was shorter than usual but how was it? Leave some review please. Thanks. 10 to go. . .and I'm going to bed. (Trust ne, three hours of sleep in one night is not healthy for a person.) *yawns and waves sleepily, falling into bed* Oyasumi minna. 


	8. First For Everything

Chapter 8: First For Everything  
  
  
  
  
Ta da! Chapter 8.*blows her bangs out of her eyes and grins* Apologize for the delay but now that school's out for the holidays I have work. Grr. . .does this ever stop? Oh well, as least I got my Christmas shopping done. ^_^ Anyway, on with the story. *whips out some fake glasses and adjusts them on her nose* (Can you tell I'm in a silly mood? Lol, but I did get some fake glasses from my best friend. Long story. . .you don't wanna know.) Same warnings this chapter and of course I'm going to give all the thank you's and once more with the feedback thing. ^_~  
  
  
Thanks go out to:  
  
Milady69  
  
Mel  
  
Redrum  
  
desertwren: No problem but thanks for this review. ^_^ I hope you like this chapter too. Enjoy!  
  
Izanami Hime  
  
Anonymous  
  
Blanchemalfoy: *meeps* Sorry, I promise I will. Here's a chocolate bar. *hands blanchemalfoy the candy*  
  
Rinoa Eclipse  
  
DBZVelena  
  
Anar  
  
Ember: Lol, well this time you're number 5 but here's the story. ^_^  
  
Sweet Cherry: Yep, it was shorter than usual but that was due to lack of time, they'll get longer again. I promise.  
  
Leggy-stinks  
  
Harrysgirl  
  
Canadian weirdo  
  
Fanny chan  
  
Khrystyne: Your question will be answered in this chapter. I promise. ^_^  
  
HeartoftheDragon  
  
Cheri: Glad I could make your day better. ^_^ I hope you enjoy this part too.  
  
Grey Malfoy: Oo, if you do draw something could I see the pics? *chibi eyes* Onegai? Oh, and where do you get silver m&ms? Just curious. :-D  
  
HP-Lover420  
  
ShadowsLight: Lol, I actually almost fell asleep in one of my finals cause it was WAY too early in the morning (7:40 a.m.) and I have had so little sleep this past week because of all the studying I had to do. Oh well, winter break is here and I'm outta school for now. ^_^ *grins* Luckily I like tomatoes but I still don't know. Lol, enjoy the story. (P.S.- Did you fall asleep in math? That's the class I almost fell asleep in. Urgh, calculus sucks and I have to take three semesters of it for my major.)  
  
Katie  
  
  
  
Now on with the show. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: First For Everything  
  
  
Harry sighed absentmindedly as he finally floated out of his daydream. Smiling happily, the Gryffindor lazily turned to look at the clock. His eyes widened as he suddenly realized that an hour had already gone by and then the fact that he had abandoned Draco down in the common room also hit him. Cursing to himself, he grabbed his glasses and stumbled out of bed and down the stairs.  
  
"Dra—" The ebony-haired boy trailed off as he spotted Draco asleep on the couch. Quietly, Harry made his way over to the other boy but the boyish smile that had adorned the Gryffindor's face quickly melted away at the tear tracks that marred Draco's pale face.  
  
/Oh Draco. . ./ Setting himself down on the edge of the couch, Harry gently pushed some bangs out of the Slytherin's closed eyes before leaning down to place a small kiss on Draco's forehead. /I am so sorry./ For a long while, Harry just sat there, gazing at Draco's deceivingly delicate features before finally standing. Brushing one last kiss on the blonde's forehead, the Gryffindor hurried back upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
Digging through the cupboards, Harry grinned triumphantly as he at last found a clean towel which he drenched under some warm water before wringing it out. He then crept back down the stairs and back over to Draco. Tenderly, the emerald-eyed wizard wiped away his companion's tears. His hand paused as he felt the Slytherin shift in his sleep and then he completely moved away when Draco settled down again.  
  
Harry dropped the towel onto one of the small tables before conjuring up a blanket. He lovingly tucked it around Draco before climbing to his feet again but this time he went towards the portrait hole instead of his dorm. The Gryffindor tossed one last glance at the Slytherin before slipping out of Gryffindor Tower. Harry silently hurried down the halls, making it to the kitchens without any trouble and once there the boy started in preparing a meal.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco awoke not long after Harry had departed the common room. At first, the Slytherin was confused as to why he felt warmer than usual before he finally noticed that he had been covered by a blanket. "Harry?!" Sitting up, the blonde wizard cast a searching look across the room but frowned when he caught no sight of Harry. /Where could he be?/ Shoving aside the coverlet, Draco headed up to the dorms, thinking that perhaps the other had returned to his bed but with no sign of the Gryffindor, he began to panic. /He couldn't have gone out there alone again could he?/  
  
Drawing his wand, the Slytherin's brow creased with worry as his steps quickened with his growing concern. His first instinct was to check the library but he hurriedly discarded that idea as he remembered Harry's last visit there. /He couldn't be out on the grounds so maybe the kitchen./ Altering his course, Draco found himself in front of the portrait of the pear in mere minutes. Steadying his breathing, the blonde entered the kitchens and he nearly collapsed in relief as the aroma of cooking food invaded his nose and he heard a familiar voice humming a nameless tune.  
  
"Harry!" Without pause, the Slytherin marched over to the stove and immediately swept the other wizard into a tight embrace; at that time forgetting what had occurred in the common room before he had fallen asleep and just feeling the need to have Harry near him.  
  
"What's this for?" Harry said with a grin as he pushed back lightly against Draco's chest so that he could see the other's face.  
  
"You scared me to death when I couldn't find you in Gryffindor Tower. Do you even remember what happened last time when you wandered off by yourself Potter?!" Draco reprimanded.  
  
Laughing, Harry, to the Slytherin's surprise, leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I'm touched. You were actually worried about me. First for everything eh?"  
  
"Shut up Potter." Draco mumbled, slightly embarrassed as he blushed adorably. Although his heart was greatly lightened by that gestured. /He wouldn't kiss me for no reason right?/  
  
They stood in each other's embrace for a long time, just enjoying the other's presence; even with the underlying tension, until Harry finally broke the silence. "I should probably go warm up the food again. I take it you're hungry since we haven't had anything to eat for a while."  
  
Draco nodded, reluctantly releasing his companion. His silver eyes intently followed Harry's every move and he smiled as emerald eyes met his for a moment. Repressing his laughter when he saw that the Gryffindor was attempting to hide his flushed face, Draco moved to hug the other from behind. He held onto Harry firmly as he knew the question that he would have to ask before they could ever truly be comfortable with one another.  
  
"Hey Harry? Could I ask you something?"  
  
Turning around in Draco's arms, Harry motioned for the older wizard to continue.  
  
"Why did you run away from me in the common room? You know when I tried to—"  
  
"Kiss me?" Harry finished. He slipped his arms around the blonde's neck. "I'm really sorry about that Draco. It's just that. . .well, there were a couple of reasons for my running out." He lips quirked up in a small smile. "First it's not like we were exactly on good terms before now Draco."  
  
Draco sighed. "True. But. . .I can't help what I feel now even with everything that has happened to us in the past."  
  
Averting his eyes, Harry loosened his embrace. "Exactly but I want to be with you. I mean, before all this happened I have to admit that I couldn't really stand you." He laughed a little at the glare that the blonde was giving him. "You were a prick, admit it."  
  
"Sure, whatever you say Potter."  
  
Emerald eyes glittering with amusement, Harry laughed. "Good we agree. Ouch!" He pouted when Draco pinched his waist and retaliated before continuing. "But I'm not saying that you are now. You are really pleasant to be around but I guess it did take some digging on my part huh?"  
  
"And someone forcing us here by ourselves." Draco added with a grin. "Anyway, what's the other reason?"  
  
Harry started to fidget. "Erm. . .umm. . .to tell you the truth, I've. . .erm. . .I've never kissed anyone before."  
  
The blonde stared at Harry incredulously. "Never?"  
  
Harry shook his head, lowering his eyes from Draco's. /Great Harry. Now what will he think? What would he, a Malfoy, want to do with a novice like me?/  
  
The Slytherin though was still trying to absorb the news. /This is just too delicious. He's never been touched in any way. I could be his first kiss!/ Draco bit his lip to suppress the smile threatening to spread over his face. However, his silver eyes showed everything he was feeling as he gazed down at the top of Harry's head.  
  
"Harry?" His eyes danced in amusement as the other still refused to raise his head. "Harry?" Draco tried again but still receiving no response. Chuckling, the Slytherin carefully tilted his companion's face up by his chin. "You don't have to be embarrassed love."  
  
If possible, Harry turned an even darker shade of crimson. "Lo—love?"  
  
Draco grinned and nodded. He pulled the Gryffindor tighter against him and leant down so that their faces were only centimeters away from one another. "I'm guessing that that's what I should call you after I do this."  
  
"Do what?" Harry whispered, his eyes already half closed.  
  
"This." With that, Draco closed the remaining distance between them and ever so lovingly captured Harry's mouth with his. He sighed into the kiss, forgetting all his troubles and their current predicament as his companion melted fully against him and started to tentatively respond.  
  
Harry was in heaven, everything about that moment in time was perfect as he was enveloped in the warmth of the other wizard's amorous embrace. He could feel Draco sigh against his lips as they kissed and Harry began to return the soft exchange. Although just as he had gotten used to the kiss, the Gryffindor felt Draco's tongue sweep across his lips, asking shyly for entrance. For a second, Harry hesitated but his trust in the other boy overcame his uncertainty and he parted his lips.  
  
Draco savored the other's taste as he was permitted to explore Harry's mouth. He shivered in delight as their tongues entwined and he heard Harry moan softly. Reaching up, the blonde gently cupped the Gryffindor's cheek, stroking the skin under Harry's left eye affectionately. They held onto the kiss for a moment longer but the two boys finally had to pull away from the lack of air.  
  
"So, do you think that is credit enough for calling you love?" Draco asked between gasps of breath. He licked his lips as he had to force himself not to claim the other's mouth again.  
  
Harry dazedly nodded. "Definitely." He replied dreamily. Emerald eyes flickered up to meet silver. "Does this mean we're dating then?"  
  
Smiling, the Slytherin gathered the other closer to himself. Nuzzling Harry's ebony locks, Draco breathed in deeply his companion's intoxicating scent. "Oh, no doubt about it."  
  
Placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's neck, Harry couldn't help the feeling of giddiness that overtook him. "I'm glad."  
  
"As am I." Draco back away slightly so that he could look into the shorter boy's eyes. "I love you."  
  
Burying his head in Draco's neck, Harry nearly giggled with delight. Eyes glowing, the Gryffindor lifted his face to give the other a lingering kiss. "I love you too." He did laugh as he heard Draco's stomach growl and backing away, Harry walked back to the stove. "Why don't we get something to eat then?"  
  
Draco blushed and nodded. "Thanks love." His silver gems clearly shone with adoration as he started his part of setting the table before the couple settled down for a nice, quiet meal.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Unknown to either wizards, a pair of cold, hateful eyes were watching their every move from across the castle.  
  
The figure hissed in distaste as he witnessed the new couple kissing and snorting in disgust, the shadowy man released the scrying spell. "I knew that Malfoy child was worthless. He is a traitor through and through and does not deserve the title as a Slytherin." Smirking cruelly, the man gave a wheezing laugh. "What am I complaining about though? This just means that there is more fun and killing for me to do! How I am going to make them suffer!"  
  
Dark eyes burning with insanity, the cloaked figure stood from his chair and gleefully entered a foreboding chamber where shelves upon shelves were stacked with several sinister items and unnamable potions. "Potter shall die for daring to go against the Dark Lord but I shall make him suffer first and what better way to do so than to take his lovely little boyfriend?"  
  
Cackling madly to himself, the man withdrew into the stacks of foreign objects and began the next stages of his vengeful plan against Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
Silly mood is still existing here. *giggles and grins* Okay, I have had way too little sleep and way too much work and school. Maybe I should take a nap before work. . .anyway, 10 reviews until the next chapter and thanks to all reviewers so far. ^_^ Ja ne! 


	9. Hidden Switches

Chapter 9: Hidden Switches  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, here's chapter nine. I'd really like to thank everyone for the reviews and for actually reading through this. Let's see what else? Oh yeah, same warnings for this chapter as all the other ones and the same feedback thing as the other parts to this story. And other than that, let's get onto the thank you's.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Blanchemalfoy: Lol, that's definitely going to remain a secret until the end. (^_^ Himitsu desu. . .sorry I break out into Japanese sometimes. . .) Oh, and by dark eyes I meant sinister but I guess you could take it that way too. . . *grin* Who knows? It could turn out either way. . .  
  
Hiei no bara  
  
Grey Malfoy: Yay! Arigato! I would love to see the pics if you draw them and thanks for telling me where to find those m&ms. Lol, now I can go hunting around the mall for them. ^_^  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits: ^_^ I'm sorry. Lollipop? *holds out the candy*  
  
ShadowsLight: Lol, it was a guess although people would have noticed because it was during a final for me. Usually, I spend my time writing bits and parts of random fics that will never see the light of day in math class. ^_^;; I'm sorry about that Science Project, it doesn't sound like any fun at all but I hope you do well. Oh, and how did you like The Two Towers? I went and saw that with my best friend on Thursday (12/19) and I LOVED it. ^_^ Legolas and Gimli were really funny in this movie and the battle part when Gimli couldn't see anything was priceless. ^_^ Anyway, before I get too carried away with that and probably ruin the movie for some people. . .yea, I have MSN Instant Messenger too. I added you to messenger and my screen name on there is Nashi-chan so feel free to contact me whenever you're online. Lol, now I better get going before the other readers try to kill me for writing this instead of this fic. Talk to you soon and enjoy the chapter.  
  
KawaiiAngel14: ^_~ Don't worry about Harry. Trust me, he won't come out of this THAT scratched up. *grin* Enjoy the fic.  
  
Fanny chan  
  
Mel: Lol, I'm sorry. I don't like cliffhangers either but here's the next chapter. ^_^  
  
Draco is mine  
  
Lady Doncaster  
  
Desertwren  
  
Izanami Hime  
  
Harrysgirl: Well, in this story, Lucius doesn't have much respect for Draco so that could happen. . .^_^ Keep guessing though.  
  
Khrystyne  
  
Sweet Cherry  
  
DBZVelena  
  
Babyshiro  
  
Andrea  
  
Kitty: Thank you! ^_^  
  
  
  
On with the show then. . .  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Hidden Switches  
  
  
Draco was absently running his fingers through Harry's ebony hair late that afternoon as he skimmed through a book. Sighing, his eyes traveled over to the precious boy who was now dozing lightly with his head in his lap.  
  
Allowing a lazy smile to spread across his lips, Draco gently traced the sleeping Gryffindor's features and thought of everything that had happened that day. /I can't believe that he returns my feeling even with everything that I've done to him, Weasley, and Granger./ He frowned to himself as his silver eyes darted over Harry's relaxed features. /But we can't ignore this forever no matter how much we love each other. Perhaps once we figure all this out we can sit down and sort out everything. It won't be a pleasant conversation but I know that we have to do this and so does Harry. The bright side though, is that at least after the 'talk' we won't have to ever look back and then we can just enjoy our life together./  
  
The Slytherin set aside his text and gently lifted Harry's head so that the other was lying on a pillow before standing and stretching. Leaning down, Draco placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips and grinned as the younger wizard mumbled something adorably in his sleep. Silver eyes sparkling, Draco trailed feather light kisses over Harry's face until emerald gems finally blinked open.  
  
"Mmm. . .Draco?" Harry asked groggily as smiled up at his boyfriend.  
  
"Sorry love but we should get some lunch and I was thinking that you may want to play some Quidditch. I know you hate having to research so much and I thought we could spend the afternoon having some fun." Draco said softly as he helped the Gryffindor sit up.  
  
"Great!" Harry green eyes lit up and he gave the blonde an enthusiastic kiss. "Thanks Drac! Come on, I'm going to make you the best lunch ever. After all we have to get you ready for me to beat you again in Quidditch."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at the smug look on Harry's face but he couldn't help the smile. "You wish Potter." And so the teasing continued all the way to the kitchens and all through lunch.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Found the snitch yet dear?" Harry called out to Draco as he came to a stop beside his boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow when the blonde scrunched up his nose in distaste. "What?"  
  
"Out of all the possible pet names you have to call me dear? I mean I wouldn't even call you that. Couldn't you call me sweetie or sweetheart or something? Anything else?"  
  
The Gryffindor couldn't help but laugh at the pout that Draco was wearing. "You are so priceless sometimes Draco." He grinned as his companion gave him a glare. "Okay. Okay. I won't call you dear but only if you tell me why."  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way but it makes us sound like we're some old married couple." Draco complained.  
  
Harry tried to seem serious but the twitching of his lips betrayed his visage. "So does that mean that I can call you that when we're seventy and married?"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Chuckling, the ebony-haired boy leaned forward cautiously and gave Draco a light kiss. "Alright, I won't call you that love." Shaking, his head, Harry suddenly tensed and then before Draco knew it, the Gryffindor had the snitch tightly grasped in his hand. "And I win."  
  
Draco gaped and then sighed. "I should've known. How do you manage to do that all the time Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled sweetly. "It is my theory, sweetie, that the snitch probably just doesn't like you."  
  
"I seriously don't think I can argue with you about that one." Draco muttered, causing the other wizard to laugh softly.  
  
They both fell into a comfortable hush as they hovered there in the air until a thought hit Harry. "Hey Draco, not that this wasn't fun, but do you think it's safe for us to be out here in the open with that strange person after us?"  
  
Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "Actually I would think it's a lot safer in the air than in the hallways in Hogwarts. After all, from here we would be able to see anything that tries to attack long before it reaches us."  
  
"I hope so." Harry replied quietly. However, he yelped when Draco tickled him and in the process released the snitch again. "Hey!"  
  
"Round two!" The Slytherin shouted as he took off down the Pitch. Harry couldn't help laughing as he chased after his boyfriend.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, in the depths of the dungeons, the shadowy man was hunched over a boiling cauldron. He smirked as he added the second to last component to the potion. /Almost complete. Only one last ingredient and the next stage to my plan shall be set into motion./ Carefully he picked up the last part to his brew and he laughed evilly. "Now to find those brats."  
  
Casting a spell under his breath, the man watched avidly as a semi-translucent mist swirled out from thin air before his face; and for a moment lighting up his pale features. He whispered out a command to find Harry and Draco and smiled in satisfaction when it immediately located the two wizards coming back into the castle with broomsticks in their hands. Smirking to himself, the man then turned away to carefully pour some of the potion into a vial and then with one last glance at the scrying spell, he swept out of the dank room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh no." Harry halted in his steps just as he was about to enter the school.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked as he looked back at his boyfriend.  
  
The dark-haired wizard sighed. "I forgot my scarf at the Quidditch Pitch. I need to go get it back."  
  
"You want me to come with you to go get it?"  
  
Harry smiled gratefully but shook his head. "No I can get it myself. Could you just wait here for me? I won't be that long." He gave Draco a light peck on the lips before hopping onto his broom and zooming back toward the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
The blonde sighed happily as his gaze followed Harry until he couldn't see the other boy anymore. He bit his lip as he tried to suppress the goofy grin that was in danger of spreading. Shaking his head, the silver-eyed wizard sank down into a sitting position on the top step and fell into his thoughts. Draco sighed again as he allowed all the pleasant memories of himself and Harry over the past couple days wash over him.  
  
That one mistake was what prevented Draco from crying out as he heard someone cast Petrificus Totallis. Struggling to no avail, the Slytherin could only watch helplessly as their shady attacker from before stepped before him and withdrew a vial from his robes. The man grinned evilly down at him as he pulled out the stopper and slipped what appeared to be a strand of platinum colored hair into the mixture.  
  
"He shall die and there is nothing you can do about it boy." Snickering darkly, the man clutched the vial tightly in his grasp as he waited for it to change colors. "Don't worry, I will make sure that you will be able to see your little boyfriend suffer but for now you will sleep. I don't need you to ruin all my plans after all." Lifting his wand, the stranger mumbled a small sleeping spell and he drank the potion as his captive tried to fight the effects of his enchantment.  
  
Draco, no matter what he did, could only look on in horror as the man's features began to reform and the last thing the Slytherin knew was the sight of his own face staring cruelly down at him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry felt a sharp jolt of uneasiness spread over him as he dismounted from his broom and approached Draco. Frowning, the Gryffindor paused before his boyfriend to study the fair features but after a moment's scrutiny, the ebony-haired wizard still couldn't pin down the cause of his discomfort. /There's something off here. . .argh. . .maybe I just need some more sleep. . .I must be imagining things./  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked softly.  
  
Breaking out of his thoughts, Harry shivered and shook his head. "It's. . .nothing. I'm just tired. Come on. Let's go inside. I'm freezing and we really should get dinner started soon so that we have time tonight to finish more work."  
  
Draco's brow creased in worry as the other boy brushed past him but as Harry vanished inside, the Slytherin's features twisted into a malicious smile. /It's working exactly as I planned and I have more than enough time to do it with this new potion. First, I will be rid of Potter and then I can deal with the traitor./ Forcing the smirk away, the intruder leisurely followed his companion back into Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it for chapter nine. What did you think? Anyway, please review and 10 to the next chapter.  
  
  
P.S.- I just put out a Christmas fic. Feel free to check it out if you want. Thanks. 


	10. Seeing Through The Facade

Chapter 10: Seeing Through the Facade  
  
  
  
  
  
Ohayo minna or should I say Konbanwa? Anyway, here's chapter ten and it's almost midnight so it's a last minute Christmas present. Although I do apologize for it beging so late to come out it's been a very busy day today. But please do enjoy and please review. 10 reviews to the next chapter. *yawns* And to the thank you's. . . .  
  
  
  
Thanks to:  
  
ShadowsLight: My favorite character in that movie. . .lemme think. . .I think it's a three way tie between Haldir, Elrond, and Legolas. And I don't think it's just you. I love elves too I mean look at the favorite characters I just listed. Not to mention my friends all say that I'm an elf cause I act too much like them and that I'm too smart for my own good. (Lol, I'll explain that to you later if you want me to.) Anyway, before I get too carried away, Merry Christmas and talk to you later.  
  
Cheri: Thanks for the email. ^_^ I really appreciate the feedback. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
DBZVelena  
  
Silver Flame  
  
Anonymous  
  
Grey Malfoy  
  
Melloth89  
  
Doofi  
  
Fanny chan  
  
Milady69: Happy Christmas to you too! ^_^  
  
Razberry: Arigato Razberry-chan and yes you can call me N-chan. ^_^ And no matter what Harry and Draco think, I think shrimp flavored chips are good too.  
  
Khrystyne  
  
Desertwren  
  
Coeur-de-ma-vie: Lol, gomen nasai.  
  
Babyshiro  
  
Izanami Hime  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Seeing Through the Facade  
  
Harry bit his lip as he read the same sentence over for what seemed like the thousandth time. Sighing, the ebony-haired boy closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. He peeked open one emerald gem at he heard his boyfriend shift and then come to sit next to him.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Removing his glasses, Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as he again pushed away his uneasy feelings. "It's nothing. I think I'm going to go off to bed though. Good night Drac."  
  
The blonde frowned, his silver eyes clouding over with emotion. "Alright then Po-Harry."  
  
The Gryffindor raised one eyebrow at the slip but slowly nodded his head and made his way to the stairs. "Are you going to stay up long love?"  
  
Silver eyes glanced up from where the other was again studiously skimming over a text. "Not for that long dear. Maybe for another hour or so. I just want to finish this book. I think I may be onto something."  
  
"Dear?" Harry whispered as he felt a twisting feeling starting up in the pit of his stomach. Clearing his throat, the green-eyed wizard gripped the railing to the stairs tightly. "Alright then. Just don't stay up all night."  
  
His gaze lingering on the boy before the fire, Harry quietly climbed the stairs. /He called me dear. After what he said this morning I wouldn't think that he would go against it. If anything, I know about him, he would never change his mind about something this fast without some good reason behind it. Then to add to that he almost called me Potter. He hasn't done the on accident for a while. What's wrong with him? It's like he's converted into a whole new person in the span of a few hours./  
  
Changing out of his day clothes, the Gryffindor prepared for bed with those troubling thoughts on his mind. Finally, settling under his blankets, Harry sighed and shut his eyes. He laid like that for a long time but no matter what he tried, the wizard couldn't find sleep. Shifting restlessly in his bed, Harry turned so that he back was to the door and he was not facing the light from the common room. Several minutes passed and just when the boy thought he was about to fall asleep, he heard the creak of the stairs as someone ascended them.  
  
"Draco?" Sitting up, Harry frowned when he heard no reply. He shoved the covers aside and reached for his wand as he crept towards the door. "Draco?" He tried again but to no avail.  
  
Harry clutched his wand firmly and braced himself as he heard the footsteps draw closer. Taking a deep breath, the Gryffindor counted to three slowly before jumping out in front of the doorway and shouting out the first spell that came to mind.  
  
"Woah!" Draco just barely managed to leap out of the way as the spell went whizzing by his ear. "Watch it Harry!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry Draco. I thought. . ." The green-eyed boy licked his lips nervously as his eyes darted down to the wand in his companion's hands. "Why do you have your wand out?"  
  
/Shit!/ The blonde squirmed unnoticeably and thought up a quick lie. "I had heard something up here and I thought you were already asleep so I thought it might have been that man from the dungeons." He winced mentally at the lame lie. /He probably suspects something and this potion will wear off by the morning. I have to kill him soon if I am going to do this./  
  
"Well there's no one here but us." Harry replied and his emerald eyes flickered with distrust but he quickly hid it.  
  
"Yeah. I guess. I'm going to go to bed too then." The fake Draco moved further into the room. "Are you coming?"  
  
The Gryffindor chewed lightly on his lip as he considered this. "Actually, I think I'm going to go for a walk. Don't worry, I'll have my cloak with me. I'll be back soon." Shuffling over to his trunk, Harry reached in for his Invisibility Cloak and on instinct, secretly pulled out his Marauder's Map as well.  
  
Cursing to himself, Draco's impersonator forced a smile. "Be careful then."  
  
Harry nodded stiffly at the discomfort grew to unbearable levels and he nearly ran from the room. /What is wrong with him? Why do I feel so uncomfortable around him? I mean, he used to make me feel so safe and now. . .now he doesn't even try to talk me out of walking into the halls by myself in the middle of the night./ Sweeping the cloak around his shoulders, Harry slipped out into the corridors of Hogwarts and hurried along until he reached an unused classroom.  
  
He released a troubled breath as he sat down on top of a desk, not even bothering to remove his cloak. /Maybe there's just something upsetting him. He's acting a lot like he did before we got together but even then I didn't feel like this around him. I've always felt some sort of sense of security when I'm with him and now it's just. . .gone. I can't help but feel cold and in danger when I'm near him./  
  
Shifting in his seat, Harry paused when he heard a rustle of paper and he pulled out the Marauder's Map from his pajama pocket. /And why didn't I want him to know that I took the Map with me?/  
  
Harry scrutinized the Map as if it would provide him with all the answers before deciding that he would give into his instincts no matter what he wanted to believe in the situation. Unrolling the parchment, the Gryffindor almost reluctantly said the commanding words. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
Expectantly, he looked over to the spot marked Gryffindor dorms but to his surprise, Harry found that Draco was not there. Furrowing his brows, the black-haired boy swept his eyes over the rest of the map and his concern deepened as he found a semi-transparent dot labeled with his boyfriend's name. /Why's he down in the dungeons? And he's hurt?!/  
  
"Mischief managed." Stuffing the Map urgently into his cloak, Harry was in near panic as he rushed out of the room and raced down to where he had seen Draco was. Running past several doors, the Gryffindor skidded to a halt as he reached his destination. He grasped the doorknob but to his dismay found that it was locked.  
  
"Draco!" Pounding on the door, Harry was relieved to hear a response even if it was weak. Taking a shaky breath, the Gryffindor refused to let his tears fall. Harry allowed himself to slump against the door as he tried to calm his emotions. Counting to ten a few times, the black-haired boy finally pushed himself up straight and again focused his attention on the problem at hand.  
  
"Alohomora." The wizard tried the knob with held breath and then cursed as the spell had no affect on the door.  
  
Brow furrowing in concentration, Harry tried to drudge up the hazy memories of his forced study periods in the Library by none other than Hermione Granger. /I know we went over a more powerful charm for this. . .what was it?/ The Gryffindor was so lost in trying to remember the spell that he didn't hear the light footsteps until a familiar voice called out his name.  
  
"Harry?" The next moment, the fake Draco emerged from the shadows farther down the hallway and Harry nearly jumped as the other come within reach of him. "What are you doing down here?"  
  
"I-" Clearing his throat, Harry clutched at his cloak with a death grip as he forced a composed demeanor. "I was just walking. I guess I didn't even realize where I was until just now."  
  
The blonde wizard nodded, a frown on his face. "You should be more careful. Anyway, I came to look for you because it's getting late and we should get some sleep. Not to mention it's not safe to wander around in the dungeons with everything that's happened recently."  
  
Harry squirmed uncomfortably but he dared not glance toward the door the led to the real Draco while the other was before him. Mind racing for an excuse to remain in the dungeons, the Gryffindor hardly noticed when his companion raised an eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong with you?"  
  
Snapping out of his contemplation, Harry chewed roughly on his bottom lip as he tried to think of any last minute excuse. To his chagrin though, he found himself shaking his head and following the imposter down the hall.  
  
/What am I going to do? He can kill me at anytime and there's no knowing what he did to Draco. Oh Merlin, I hope Draco's okay. I pray that he will survive for a little while longer just so I can take care of this./ Reluctantly, Harry entered the Gryffindor Tower with his enemy and together the two ascended the stairs to the dorms.  
  
They each silently prepared for bed but tonight, Harry watched as Draco climbed into a separate four poster than his. /He is definitely not Draco. Even if I had not found Draco down in the dungeons, this would convince me without any doubt he's an imposter. Draco and I haven't slept apart even before we got together./ Sneaking his wand with him, Harry tucked himself under his covers and like his companion, his emerald eyes did not shut in sleep.  
  
"Good night Harry." The blonde said after a while, his silver eyes emotionless now as he looked over to his companion.  
  
Harry nodded stiffly before drawing his curtains to his bed. He heard the other tug his own drapes close and taking a few soothing breaths, the Gryffindor waited for the inevitable attack.  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
*yawns and stretches* Alright, off to bed I go. 10 reviews for the next chapter. Oyasumi. 


	11. Shadows and Hints

Chapter 11: Shadows and Hints  
  
  
  
  
  
Gomen, gomen, gomen. I am so sorry that this chapter is so late but I've been having major problems with my wireless network. I got a new pc card for Christmas and it had decided to stop working for a while but I finally got it working. *crosses fingers* I am hoping that it stays this way too. Anyway, my apologies to everyone and now to the thank you's.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Scalene Tristy  
  
Coeur-de-ma-vie  
  
Elluxion: Thanks x3  
  
Rings of Saturn: ^_~ You'll find out what happened to everyone in the end.  
  
Anar  
  
Fanny chan  
  
Kevral  
  
Haven's Littlest Angel: Well, here are most of your answers but not all of them just yet. ^_^  
  
Sweet Cherry  
  
Caelestis  
  
Jennyfer: Lol, sorry. Here's the next chapter though.  
  
Alyssa: Nah, if I get 9 reviews I'll still write, I'm not that strict but it's just that at the moment I am really pressed for time so I need to know if there are people still reading after every chapter. But I understand your POV. Thanks for the review though and enjoy the chapter.  
  
Melloth89: *glomp* Thank you. ^_^  
  
Harrysgirl: The person doesn't show up on the map. *digs through the pages of the story, mumbling* I wrote that somewhere. ^_^ Heh, if I find it I'll tell you. Thanks for the review and enjoy the story.  
  
Anna: You'll see in this chapter why Harry didn't attack.  
  
Barbara  
  
Remmi  
  
Anonymous  
  
Ember  
  
sNOw  
  
Milady69: Thanks, I hope you had time to read chapter 10 but here's 11. ^_^  
  
Grey Malfoy  
  
Desertwren  
  
Kelsey  
  
Unwilling Angel: Umm. . .cookie? *hands you a cookie* And here's the next chapter.  
  
Sabrina: *grin* Main question of the story but don't worry, you'll find out in the end. Hmm. . .I've never actually read that book by Stephen King. Is it any good?  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits  
  
Babyshiro  
  
KawaiiAngel4  
  
ShadowsLight: I don't think I got your email about that but along with my pc card going haywire, my email's been acting weird too. Happy New Year to you too and I hope to talk to you soon.  
  
Izanami Hime  
  
Khrystyne  
  
Jer  
  
Mystik-chan: Hai. ^_^ Arigato.  
  
Ickle-Wicca-Girl: No worries. My story was late too because of my stupid laptop.  
  
  
  
And now without further delay, chapter 11. . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Shadows and Hints  
  
Harry laid there, in his bed for a long time, just listening for any out of place sounds. All the while, his patience grew thin and his apprehension increased until he couldn't stand the wait anymore and sat up, pushing the covers away from his body.  
  
Holding his breath nervously, the Gryffindor slowly slipped out of his bed and quietly stood. He cast a wary glance around the room before taking a deep breath and hurrying over to his companion's bed. Hesitating for a brief moment, Harry steeled his resolve and then threw open the drapes fully expecting to find the fake Draco lying within the confines.  
  
"The bloody hell?" He muttered to himself as he stared at the unforeseen empty bed. "Where did he go?"  
  
"Looking for me?" A smooth voice, laced with malice and hate spoke up from behind Harry.  
  
Emerald eyes widened and Harry spun around to face his enemy. His heart jumped as the person twirled his wand expertly in his hand before shouting out a spell. Harry gasped, ducking out of the way and bringing up his own wand in defense but his eyes strayed over to where he had last been standing and they widened at the sight. For now, what used to be Ron's bed was just a smoldering pile of ashes and gulping, he turned back to his opponent. "What do you want with me and Draco?"  
  
"I want the both of you dead. I thought I was pretty clear on that." Drawled the imposter, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Harry swallowed the lump in his throat at the mention of his missing boyfriend but forced himself to speak. "Who are you?"  
  
"Now why should I tell you? You don't deserve to know who your murderer is. You and that blonde brat have destroyed my life and I will make you pay." He hissed out another curse, this one just missing Harry by a hair's breath and the man snarled as he brought up his wand to cast again.  
  
Leaping to the side, the wizard nearly yelped as he just barely managed to dodge the spell by ducking behind a bed. Harry rolled to his feet and then not giving himself time to reconsider, he shouted out the Impedimentia Curse while racing out the door and down the stairs.  
  
As Harry panicked, he could distinctly hear his own blood pounding in his ears while the echo of pursuing footsteps sounded behind him. Scrambling to the door, the Gryffindor slipped out the portrait hole and cast the most powerful locking and repelling charms that he could remember before picking a random direction and running. /There's no way that I can hold him off myself! He's a lot stronger than I thought he would be!/  
  
Skidding to a stop around a corner, Harry pressed himself back against the wall and tried to melt in with the shadows as he frantically attempted to form of a plan. /Why didn't I think of this while I was laying there in bed?!/ Harry mentally scolded himself as he hit the wall with his fist, wincing slightly at the pain. /Probably because I was too occupied trying to figure out how to reach Draco. . .Draco!/ Gasping, he finally took notice of his surroundings and once he was sure where he was, the ebony- haired wizard raced off in the direction of the dungeons. /Merlin, please let Draco be alright! He still down there all alone and I don't even know if that imposter left Gryffindor Tower or not. Why, out of all the directions I could have chosen, did I have to go in the opposite way of the dungeons?/  
  
Rushing down the last corridor to the room where he knew his beloved was, Harry didn't even try an unlocking spell this time, and rather he went straight for the Reductor Curse; blowing the door apart. Leaning against the doorjamb, the ebony-haired boy bent over as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Draco?!" The Gryffindor managed to call out between pants, his eyes darting about the barely lit room and dread filled him when he saw no one there. /Oh no. . .Where could he be? Please don't say that he was taken. . .please. . ./  
  
Although just as Harry was about to sink to his knees in shock, someone stumbled out of the shadows of the room and the moonlight caught the person's delicate, ivory features and platinum hair. The brief shimmering of fine silky locks caused the smaller wizard to look up and his emerald eyes widened as he caught sight of his boyfriend.  
  
Draco, for his part, just managed to whisper out Harry's name before his arms were filled with a sobbing and shaking boy. Closing his eyes, the blonde tugged the other into a tighter embrace, enjoying the warmth and the security of his companion's presence as he buried his face in the wild ebony hair.  
  
"I was so scared that you were hurt Drac." Harry murmured into his boyfriend's neck as he held onto the Slytherin tightly and sniffled, a few tears soaking the other's fine, black robes.  
  
Eyes warming with affection, Draco tilted the Gryffindor's face up to meet his and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. "I'm alright Harry. He wasn't going to do anything to me yet. All he did was put me to sleep for a while. Shh. . . don't cry love. I'm fine. We're both okay now."  
  
Harry smiled up at him through watery eyes but nodded and he leaned into the hand that wiped away his tears.  
  
"Harry? Could I ask you something?" He paused until he got a confirmation from Harry before continuing, "How did you figure out that it wasn't me with you?" Draco asked quietly as he lovingly cupped the other's cheek, kissing Harry's forehead.  
  
Cheeks stained with an adorable blush, the Gryffindor looked away in embarrassment, "Well. . .it was just that I didn't feel safe around him. I mean, even when you and I were enemies, I felt safe with you. It's just you've always been so. . .dependable. . .for lack of another word."  
  
Smiling down at the younger wizard, Draco kissed the top of Harry's head. "I love you, you know that?"  
  
"I love you too." His green eyes were warm with emotion as the Gryffindor finally looked up.  
  
Draco gently traced a finger down his companion's face before leaning in to kiss Harry again, his lips lingering on the other's as he spoke. "As much as I hate to say this, we have to stop so we can get out of here. I'm thinking that whoever took my place will be down here to find us soon."  
  
Harry nodded, moving somewhat out of his companion's embrace but not far enough to lose contact. "I locked him in the Gryffindor common room but I don't know how long my spells will last."  
  
The blonde nodded thoughtfully, "Then we should go check. I am sure that we can take care of him together." Draco paused and he tilted his head a little. "He doesn't know the password to Gryffindor Tower does he?"  
  
"Well, I thought I had been foolish at the time but whenever I said the password I had always made sure that he couldn't hear." Harry answered, looking away in embarrassment.  
  
Lips quirking up in a charming smile, Draco laughed softly and kissed Harry's forehead. "That's my Gryffindor. Now let's get going before he finds us down here."  
  
Inclining his head in agreement, Harry cleared his throat to ward off the oncoming blush and together, he hurried silently down the corridors with his companion.  
  
They ran with all haste, jumping and turning their heads at every tiny sound until they at last reached the same place that Harry had stood when he had first left Gryffindor Tower earlier that night.  
  
Draco frowned as he peered around the corner and down the hallway holding the painting that led to the Gryffindor commons. He lifted his wand, giving it a flick and muttering a few words before raising an eyebrow. Eyes darting around for a moment longer, he shook his head as he moved back around the wall to join Harry. "I don't see anything out of order but according to the charm I just cast, your spells have already been removed from the entranceway."  
  
Brow furrowing in worry, Harry cast a quick glance over his shoulder down the dark passageway they had just come from while uneasily licked his lips. "What should we do then? Should we go see if he's in Gryffindor Tower still?"  
  
"Do we have a choice?"  
  
Harry raised one eyebrow and leaned back a little as if in thought. "Well, judging from the current situation and your hint of sarcasm. . ."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes playfully, glad for the brief distraction. "You should have been in Slytherin. I don't know what was wrong with that hat when it stuck you in Gryffindor House."  
  
Grinning, the emerald-eyed boy pressed a light kiss to Draco's nose before slipping out of their 'hiding place' and towards the blank portrait. He looked back, waiting for the Slytherin to join him before whispering the password. The couple shared an encouraging glance and then as one, they made their way inside, the painting swinging shut behind them.  
  
Both boys stood there for a long while, their backs safely against the exit and their wands trained at the room before them. Everything seemed still, as if time had stopped and the only sound in the room beside Draco and Harry's soft breathing was the almost silent ticking of a clock and the crackling of an almost burned out fire.  
  
Finally, Harry took a deep breath and turned his head slightly so that he could look at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. "Ready for this Drac?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be. Stay close to me though Harry. I have a few spells that will help us out along the way and we can watch each other's backs." As he said this, the Slytherin edged closer to the other and reaching over to give Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze, they both stepped forward.  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, this chapter was definitely a challenge for me to write and probably a little shorter than the other chapters but I hoped you liked it just as much. Anyway, again sorry for the delay and thanks for your patience. Please review and I'm sure everybody knows by now the terms for continuing. ^_^ 


	12. Not All Silence Is Wonderful

Chapter 12: Not All Silence Is Wonderful  
  
  
  
  
  
First, I like to say that I hate my pc card and not even my service provider knows what's wrong with it so I have no idea when I'll get it fixed. But anyway, here's chapter 12 and I think that this fic will be finished within a chapter or two. As for this chapter, the same warnings apply as every other chapter and so does the 10 review thing. Well, let's get onto the thanks you's and then the story. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Coeur-de-ma-vie: Stupid technology indeed, my pc card has gone to hell and no matter what I try it just doesn't want to be fixed. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. ^_^  
  
Ember: *throws her pc card to Fluffy* Lol *shrug* Still won't behave and who am I to throw away good advice?  
  
Diamond Angel: *glomps you and hands you a cookie* ^_^ Arigato!  
  
SoulSister  
  
:)  
  
Hatter, The Mad: ^_^ Yay!  
  
Slytherinslut  
  
sNOw  
  
Canadian Weirdo: He figured that Draco would be unconscious the entire time and what would a fight be between them if Draco didn't have his wand? ^_^ Don't worry though, I was going to explain that in the next chapter.  
  
Izanami Hime  
  
Anna  
  
Caryn  
  
Melloth69  
  
Desertwren: *grins* Thank you so much for the update, I love that story and I definitely don't mind if you care to leave me a note as to when you'll post. ^_^;; Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I forward to reading more of 'was the dawn'.  
  
Mystik-chan  
  
KawaiiAngel14  
  
  
  
And now onto the story. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Not All Silence Is Wonderful  
  
Draco chewed apprehensively on his bottom lip as he and Harry crept through the common room. /It's too silent in here./ He whispered to himself mentally but even that seemed loud in the overpowering hush of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Harry's soft voice cut through the silence like a knife and the Slytherin nearly raised his wand but he held still.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Draco asked, wincing at the own sound of his murmured question as he turned to face his boyfriend.  
  
Gazing back at the blonde from across the room, the younger wizard was shifting uncomfortably as his eyes kept darting to the shadowed places behind the furniture in the room. "I-" Harry paused, sighing as he almost blurted out his fears but at the last moment retained his brave front. "I just wanted to tell you I love you before we head up into the dorms."  
  
Draco's features softened as he relaxed and a smile curved up his lips. "I love you too Harry. Now let's go while we are both still insane enough to do this."  
  
Nodding, the Gryffindor couldn't help but laugh quietly at the other's words, as he wondered if he and Draco had really gone crazy before stepping up onto the first step. He looked back to the silver-eyed boy and Harry offered his hand; which Draco took and together they trudged up the stairs.  
  
Finally, after what appeared to be hours to the two but was in fact only a few seconds, they were standing at the top of the stairs with the door to the boy's dorm looming visibly before them.  
  
"Are we just going to wing this or do we actually have a plan?" Draco asked as he stared apprehensively at the doorway.  
  
Harry shrugged and shook his head. "Not unless you have a plan because I certainly don't have one."  
  
Sighing, the fair-haired wizard transferred his gaze between the door and Harry a few times before settling on the other boy. "Then I guess we're winging it. Although, do be careful Harry. I-I don't know what I would do if you were hurt."  
  
Harry nodded, smiling as he pulled Draco into a tight hug and whispered in his ear. "You have to promise to be careful too love."  
  
Laying his head on the Gryffindor's shoulder, Draco nuzzled his boyfriend's neck. "We both will." Pulling back slightly, silver met green and the two shared a chaste but loving kiss before separating and turning to the entrance to the dorms.  
  
The Slytherin was the one to reach for the doorknob. He paused for a second, not sure but then forced himself to shove away his doubts and pushed the door open. Draco's breath held as he awaited an attack but when none came, the blonde raised an eyebrow and looked back at Harry who could only shrug in response.  
  
"What should we do?" Draco asked as he moved further into the dorm, his eyes searching through the darkness for any signs of their enemy.  
  
"We have to find him." Harry said quietly as he came up beside the Slytherin. "My Marauder's Map won't help any because for some reason he won't show up on it but I suppose we can search for him ourselves."  
  
Draco's brow creased with worry as he ducked down to search underneath Harry's bed. "That would take a long time to do. The school is enormous Harry."  
  
Sighing, the Gryffindor nodded in agreement and sat down on his mattress. "I know a way we can cut down the time it would take but I have a feeling that you may not like the idea."  
  
Perking a brow in question, Draco straightened so that he was sitting back on his legs that were tucked underneath him. "Do I dare ask what you are thinking of doing this time Harry?"  
  
"Well, I sorta thought that perhaps we could split up and look for. . ."  
  
"No way." Draco interrupted before Harry could even finish his sentence. "I do not want us out there alone. It's too dangerous. What if he catches one of us unaware? And even if he didn't find us off guard, I am sure that neither of us can take him on alone. We can't separate out there Harry."  
  
Harry blew his bangs out of his eyes as he crossed his arms. "I highly doubt that you can't take him on alone Draco. I mean with all the extra training that you've had with you're father, I am sure that you would have no problems."  
  
Shaking his head, the Slytherin looked away from Harry, both a little embarrassed and not wanting to hear anything about his father. "Alright, but what about you Harry?"  
  
"I have my Invisibility Cloak. We will both be fine Drac. I don't see any other way and I somehow have the feeling that once we are rid of him that we'll find out what's happening here."  
  
"You Gryffindors and your feelings." Draco muttered before sighing and running hand through his hair. "Fine Harry but I am not happy about this. We will meet back in the common room in an hour. Is that alright with you?"  
  
Harry nodded, brushing his lips lightly across the other's as he pulled out his cloak from his trunk. Meeting Draco's eyes for a fleeting moment, the Gryffindor swung the cloak about himself and crept silently out of the dorms with the other wizard behind him.  
  
At the end of the hallway, they parted ways; Draco going left and Harry right.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco could feel the silence pressing down on him and as he went, his grip on his wand only tightened. Pausing in the shadows, the Slytherin closed his eyes and forced himself to take a deep breath before continuing a short ways down the hall again. Although this time as he stopped at the corner, the blonde could feel himself shaking.  
  
/Come on. I can't get scared now. Both mine and Harry's lives are on the line here./ Licking his lips nervously, Draco opened his eyes slightly and muttered a spell, watching as numbers appeared in the air before him. /Only ten minutes left before I have to get back to Gryffindor Tower./ Looking around the corridor, Draco sighed as he peered around the corner, just to meet a dimmed hallway filled only with the flickering of torchlight. /Hmm. . .nothing there./  
  
A scuffling sound directly behind him drew Draco's attention then and his silver eyes widened as he heard the scraping of heavy feet against stone. Slowly spinning around on his heels, the wizard let out a sharp gasp of surprise as his attacker leapt at him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Every muscle in Harry's body was tense as he stopped at the end of another corridor. Looking around to make sure that he was alone, the Gryffindor then whispered Lumos and looked down at his muggle watch. /Ten minutes left, maybe I should head back and see if Draco's found anything./  
  
Turning around quickly, Harry hardly noticed what had happened until hands shot out and grasped his invisible shoulders. Swallowing hard, the emerald- eyed boy hesitantly brought his eyes up to meet those of the person that he had collided with and his grip around his cloak faltered as he found ice cold silver.  
  
Jerking forcefully out of the hold, Harry stumbled back a few steps, the Invisibility Cloak falling away as he held it with one hand while he brought up his wand with the other.  
  
"Imagine this. I wouldn't have thought that I would run right into you." The fake Draco drawled and he laughed cruelly as his features started to shift. "Too bad the potion didn't last though. Now you'll know who I am." He hissed out, his transformation now complete.  
  
Harry mouth dropped open as he took another step back. "It's you."  
  
"Oh yes. Too many times have you escaped the Dark Lord and this shall be the time that you fall. Prepare to die Harry Potter." The man snarled out as took aim at the still shocked Gryffindor.  
  
Harry, for his part, could only watch in stunned silence as his foe shouted the Death Curse. It seemed that the only thought his mind could process as green sparks flew at him was: /Draco. . .I'm sorry./  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lol, I know I'm evil. Sorry but I promise the next chapter will be out soon if I get 10 reviews. Anyway, I'm going to bed so oyasumi minna! 


	13. Time Stops, the World Falls

Chapter 13: Time Stops, the World Falls  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***IMPORTANT NOTE***  
  
I don't know if people are missing this or they don't remember but I've received a lot of questions regarding the Marauder's Map. Anyway, just to clear this up, you can reread part of chapter 5, 6 and 12 when Harry and Draco are talking about it. It's stated there that the man does *not* show up on the map. There is an explanation for this and that will be told later but please do take note of this. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Other than that, there are the same warnings as all the other chapters and trust me there will be a big surprise in this chapter. Well, hope you enjoy it and now let's get onto the thank you's before continuing with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Vree-chan: First, I would like to thank you for the review. As for the answer to your question, there have been a few others that have asked too and your answer is in the important note section. Hope you enjoy this chapter though.  
  
Sabrina: Well, you'll find out if you're right or not in this chapter and I think I'm going to go check out Langoliers. If there is a book, I'll be sure to tell you.  
  
Allison  
  
Fin-Phoenix  
  
Fantastic Mr. Foxkins: thanks x2 since I posted the last chapter before I could get you into the thank yous there. Enjoy the story and thanks again for the reviews.  
  
Crispy17  
  
Barbara  
  
Anonymous  
  
Ickle-Wicca-Girl  
  
Forfirith  
  
Melloth69  
  
Blahblahblah  
  
Diamond Angel: Lol, I like that nickname for Voldemort. *grins* Moldie-Voldie. .. lol. Anyway. . .*salutes you and grins again* Here's the next chapter. ^_^ Yay! Now I get to eat. Happy readings.  
  
Ember: Yep, see. *points at Fluffy who is currently chewing her pc card to bits*  
  
Diartemis  
  
Mystik-chan  
  
Izanami Hime  
  
JJ  
  
Desertwren: Lol, I try. (j/k) Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Caitlin  
  
Coeur-de-ma-vie: Lol, unfortunately the pc card won't work even if I hit it. Now the port is a different story. . .*wonders if that would actually work* But I'm trying to fix it although my service provider doesn't even know what's going on. *shrug* I'll get it working correctly at one point, I didn't take all those computer engineering classes for nothing at the university! ^_^;; Oh and unfortunately it's not Lucius. Err. . .he scares me slightly and for some reason, in the movie he reminded me of an elf from Lord of the Rings. . .eheh. . .anyway, enjoy the chapter and thanks for the review.  
  
fire_archangel  
  
Remii  
  
Anonymous: Thanks x10  
  
Razberry  
  
TheMarvelousMe13  
  
Anna: Trust me, there's only one person. ^_^ Don't worry, it's explained in this chapter.  
  
Shiggity-shiggity-shwa  
  
Jay  
  
Cherish chang  
  
Bobalong: Microsoft Word said that kittenishly is a word. *shrug*  
  
Harrysgirl  
  
Fyre Eye  
  
Lady Vader  
  
Too lazy to sign in a.k.a. Danielle  
  
Kellykuk: Err. . .sorry, I've never been good at writing lemons but I hope you like the story anyways.  
  
KawaiiAngel4  
  
Billy the onelegged: ^_^ Thank you for the tip and I'll be sure to check through the chapters for the spelling errors. I usually don't check and just leave it up to Microsoft Word but I'll see if I have time. But thank you again and happy reading.  
  
a-nonny-mus: Thank you for your review for My December as well. ^_^ Enjoy the chapter.  
  
  
  
Well, that's that. Have fun with the chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Time Stops, the World Falls  
  
  
Draco winced as he carefully shrugged off his robes, grimacing again as the fabric rubbed against the injured and torn skin of his arm. /Bloody hell! How man ruddy Manticores are there in this damned place?!/ He thought to himself with a sigh as he leaned down to pick up a bowl of water and a towel.  
  
Sighing, he glanced up at his magically conjured clock and frowned as he noted that Harry should have returned by now. /Maybe he's on his way. I hope nothing happened to him./  
  
The silver-eyed boy shook his head to rid himself of any thoughts that his boyfriend could possibly be hurt and forced himself to concentrate on cleaning his wounds.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry cried out painfully as he slammed back into the stone wall. Somehow he had managed to scramble out of the way in time to escape being hit by the Death Curse but had instead ended up thrown back by another spell.  
  
Gritting his teeth stubbornly, the Gryffindor rose and stood defiantly before his foe. "You would think that after all this you would be able to do better than that."  
  
The dark man let out an almost insane laugh as he glared at Harry with angry and crazed eyes, blazing with a deep hatred. "Foolish wizard. You're brave for someone that is looking death right in the face Harry."  
  
"The only death we are facing in this room is yours." Raising his wand, Harry stared boldly back as his rival.  
  
Chuckling dangerously, the older man shook his head. "Oh really? Quite the confident one you are. If anything that is the one thing that I like about you." He said sarcastically as he laughed.  
  
Harry's gaze darted about nervously as he tried to come up with a plan and slowly an idea formed in his mind. Glancing over at his opponent, the Gryffindor quietly uttered a spell before casting another one, this one sending his unsuspecting companion flying back.  
  
Taking the opportunity, the Gryffindor set off down the hall, ignoring the pain in his body as he ran full out towards his common room and to the one thing that he knew could help him win against the other.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco released a sigh of relief as he finished cleaning and healing his last wound. He dropped the now blood-soaked rag back into the bowl of crimson water before muttering a spell to send the bowl and rag to the kitchens.  
  
Although, upon hearing a faint clank of metal, the blonde's head flew up and his hand reached for his wand but as he looked around and saw nothing, he shook his head and his attention shifted to the portrait hole. /Where could Harry be? He's already fifteen minutes late. Maybe something really did happen to him./  
  
Chewing worriedly on the inside of his cheek, Draco pursed his lips as he transferred his gaze between the magical clock and the entrance. /Should I go look for him? But what if nothing actually happened to him and he's on his way back and then I'm gone when he comes back. Than he'll be worried about me too and leave to look for me and we'll both be wandering around the castle for who knows how long./ Staring into the fire, the blonde sighed and slumped back into the couch, indecision warring in his mind. /What am I to do?/  
  
Little did he know that that exact question would be answered for him in just a few short minutes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flying around a corner, Harry collided harshly into a classroom door as he couldn't stop his momentum fast enough and he grunted at the impact. Determination shone in his eyes though and brushing aside the ache in his right side, he kept running full tilt down the corridor.  
  
His breath labored, the young wizard almost stumbled and fell but he forced his legs to carry him and within a few minutes he skidded to a stop before the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. Shouting the password, Harry all but collapsed into the common room.  
  
"Draco!" Harry yelled as he slammed the portrait shut behind him. However, as soon as he uttered his boyfriend's name, the door behind him exploded open and sent the wizard flying across the room.  
  
Draco watched in fright as Harry crashed into the wall and before he knew it, the Slytherin was on his feet, his wand at the ready. "Show yourself!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy. We meet again." A voice hissed and the next moment, the shadowy man stepped in through the ruined portrait hole. "You have greatly disappointed me Mr. Malfoy. I had such high hopes for you but again you have proved to be unsuccessful in what you were supposed to do."  
  
"Longbottom?!" Draco whispered in recognition and slight astonishment as he backed up a step before pushing aside his surprise and spoke. "What the hell are you talking about and what the hell are you doing this for?! Not to mention *how*." The blonde snarled out.  
  
Neville sneered, raising his own wand. He in no way resembled the normal shaking and nervous Gryffindor that everyone knew. Rather now he stood confidently, a cold smile on his lips and a spark of madness in his eyes. "Why am I doing this?! Do you think I enjoy being made fun of and having no one to help me?! Oh no, I'm tired of it and you're one of the main sources of my embarrassment. Not to mention Harry! He's never done anything to help! Always caught up in his own arguments with you, you rat!" He smirked pausing for a moment before continuing. "As for how, I *am* from a pureblooded [1] wizarding family. Do you seriously believe that I can be *that* bad at magic? I am perhaps even more powerful then you Malfoy."  
  
"Even if, you're not powerful enough to do this by yourself Longbottom. Who are you working with?" Draco gritted out, not liking the insult but found that he didn't have enough proof to deny it either.  
  
At this, Neville laughed chillingly. "Why, Lord Voldemort of course. He was such a good master but then you had to. . . " He quieted, anger overtaking him.  
  
"He's the one that did all this to everyone in Hogwarts?" Draco gasped out, his silver eyes large and he felt a wave of nausea wash over him as mental images formed of the torture that his classmates and teachers could have went through in Voldemort's hands.  
  
"You are partially correct but I'm afraid you have missed the larger picture." He paused momentarily, an eerie smile tugging at his lips. "I asked for you and Harry to be here all by yourselves so that your bond of hatred would grow and perhaps you would kill off that pesk but I see you have again failed. So now I suppose *I* will have to kill both of you instead of just one."  
  
Draco laughed cruelly; and while he appeared brave on the outside, the Slytherin was horribly shaken mentally at the sight of the other boy. "Our bond of hatred?! Harry and I never *hated* each other. Always find out all the facts before you take action Longbottom."  
  
"I agree." Came a shaky voice from behind Draco and Harry came limping over to stand near his boyfriend. An odd look was in his eyes as he stood resolutely beside the Slytherin. "You were dearly mistaken Neville and that one thing shall cost you your life. I am really sorry about this."  
  
Before either Neville or Draco could register it, Harry had charged forward, with the item he had called for in the hallway, the sword of Godric Gryffindor, gleaming in the firelight.  
  
In that split second, everything seemed to slow to a stop but as the blade pierced the other's heart the wheels of time began to turn again and together, the two Gryffindors sunk to the ground. One's eyes filling with sorrow, the other in shock with an expression of surprise and speechlessness.  
  
Draco was about to step forward to retrieve his lover when he saw Neville lift his wand weakly. Then, just before the last spark of life left the insane Gryffindor's eyes, he whispered out a spell and Harry slumped as well.  
  
The blonde froze in disbelief before grief took over and he took the few needed steps and dropped down beside Harry. Turning the other boy over, Draco cradled the Gryffindor's body to his as he gently brushed his fingers over the features of the dark-haired wizard. He studied Harry, transfixed as one of his own tears dripped from his cheek down onto his lover's and with a choked sob, Draco buried his face in the other's wild ebony locks. Rocking Harry's body back and forth, Draco managed to mumble one simple phrase before the world when black.  
  
"I love you Harry Potter. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C. (This is NOT the end.)  
  
  
  
  
  
1. I don't remember. Was Neville from a pureblooded family? Oh well, if he isn't then he is in this story. Umm. . .yep and he's also older than both Harry and Draco in this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Big twists huh? Lol, anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I think there will just be one more chapter before this story comes to a close and maybe an epilogue. You know, just to answer the question of what happened to everyone. ^_^;; Ten reviews please. Thanks and until the next chapter. 


	14. Reappearance

Chapter 14: Reappearance  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, final chapter except for the epilogue. I've had lots of fun writing this story and I'm kind of sad that it's over now. Oh well, I suppose I really should work on some of my other fics. Ehehe, I've sort of been ignoring them for this but at least the updates were fast right? Anyway, same warnings as the other chapters and now onto the thanks and then the final chapter of this story.  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Desertwren: I loved your new chapter for Was the Dawn and it's now in my favorite's list. ^_^  
  
Sabrina: You'll see in this chapter. . .  
  
Fantastic Mr. Foxkins  
  
Me (Anonymous)  
  
ZaretaStargazer  
  
Dark Fairy  
  
Blanchemalfoy: I made Neville older than both Harry and Draco in this story.  
  
Hyperbole: Yeah, I actually remembered the whole thing about Neville *after* I post this. Grr. . .anyway, thanks. ^_^;;  
  
Cherish Chang  
  
Shazzy_14  
  
Allison  
  
Dink84  
  
Forfirith  
  
Ickle-Wicca-Girl  
  
KawaiiAngel4  
  
Dude  
  
Izanami Hime  
  
Grey Malfoy: Wild monkats? Lol. . .umm. . .I'll just leave those details to the reader.  
  
Reaper  
  
Jelly-bean: Lol, twists are fun! ^_^;; And thanks for telling me who you were or I would've never known. *mumbles* Stupid FF.net. . .Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Fanny-chan: Umm. . .water? Lol. ^_^;;  
  
Kellykuk  
  
Rach  
  
Milady69: Saa. . .that's alright and I love your reviews!!!  
  
Chickamoomoo  
  
Ember  
  
Mystik-chan  
  
GlacierFlame  
  
ChicofDeath  
  
Now onto chapter 14. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Reappearance  
  
Draco was the first to awaken and he winced as the bright sunlight sent sharp stabs of pain through his eyes. "Argh." He groaned as he rolled over on the bed so that his back was facing the window. /What a minute?! Bed?/ Forgetting his discomfort, silver eyes snapped open and the Slytherin glanced around in surprise to find himself in the Hospital Wing. /What. . .happened. . .and where's Harry?/ Draco frantically swept his gaze around the room, relaxing slightly when he spotted his boyfriend lying in the bed opposite of his own.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Someone shouted and Draco gasped in surprise when he saw Madame Pomfrey rushing over to him.  
  
"Where the hell did *you* come from?" He could only ask dumbly as he stared at the nurse.  
  
"Oh Mr. Malfoy just lie down and watch your language! You've been through such a horrible ordeal and I don't want you hurt anymore. Honestly, you boys. One way or another you always have to find some way to injure yourselves." Madame Pomfrey babbled to a highly confused Draco.  
  
Suddenly both of their attentions were drawn to the other side of the room as the only other occupant of the ward stirred.  
  
Immediately Draco tried to make his way over to Harry but the stubborn nurse sternly eased him back into bed before ushering herself over to the Gryffindor and bustling about him as she had done to the blonde earlier.  
  
"Now I want both of you gentlemen to stay put while I go to fetch Professor Dumbledore." She sent them both a firm look before departing the Infirmary in search of the headmaster.  
  
This, of course, left Draco and Harry to gaze confusingly at one another, each wondering what had happened. They sat like that for a good ten minutes but just as the Slytherin had opened his mouth to say something, Madame Pomfrey returned with Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall in tow.  
  
"It's good to see the two of you have finally woken up." Dumbledore said gently as he smiled at both of his students.  
  
"Woken up?" Harry croaked out, a hint of fright flashing through his eyes.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter. You and Mr. Malfoy have been asleep for a week. Don't you remember anything that happened?" The headmaster asked, a small frown curling on his features at the both younger wizards shaking their heads. "You were caught by Voldemort and you were battling him when Mr. Malfoy showed up to assist you under my orders."  
  
"Your orders?!" Madame Pomfrey interrupted, a look of disapproval on her face.  
  
Dumbledore nodded in answer to the question before continuing, undaunted. "Draco has secretly been on our side for quite some time and I knew that it would take more than just your power, Harry, to win over Voldemort. So with the combined magic of our two most powerful wizards, he has been defeated but I believe he managed to cast one last spell on the both of you with the help of Mr. Longbottom. We've been trying to break it since we brought you here."  
  
The two young wizards gaped in shock, neither quite knowing what to say as they shared a lost look.  
  
"I-I have a question. Why was Longbottom involved in this Professor?" Draco asked breathlessly.  
  
Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Well first off, Mr. Longbottom, we found, has been working for Voldemort for quite some years and sporting quite the hatred for you two so of course he was there when you boys battled Voldemort. It was perhaps planned, this dream that they sent you to, and Mr. Longbottom had to sacrifice his life to complete this."  
  
"But why a dream?"  
  
"You must know that powerful magic does have a tendency to bond when there are strong feelings between two witches or wizards when they are alone and the rivalry between you boys is no secret. We also believe, Mr. Malfoy, that it was his only choice. He did not have enough power at the end of the battle to send you somewhere else and so the only other option was to bring you two into a dream." The headmaster finished off reasonably.  
  
"I can't believe it was only just a dream." Harry, who had been silent this whole time, finally whispered as he fell back into bed.  
  
McGonagall sighed. "I believe that is enough for today. Why don't you two rest? I am sure that Severus agrees to settle the matters of schoolwork with the both of you later." She glanced at the Potions Master and received an agreeing nod. "Then perhaps we should go now."  
  
"Wait. Could I ask you one more thing Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said as the teachers were turning to the door.  
  
Dumbledore looked back to the Gryffindor and nodded kindly, waiting for his student to continue.  
  
Harry bit his bottom lip nervously and motioned for the headmaster to come closer before he would speak.  
  
"What is it Harry?" The old wizard asked as he came to stand beside the other.  
  
"Well, you know that I have the Marauder's Map right?" Harry whispered quietly and waited for a response before speaking again. "When we were in the. . .dream, we tried to use it to find Neville in the school but he wouldn't show up. Do you. . .well, do you know why?"  
  
"Ah, that." Dumbledore's eyes dimmed slightly as he looked down at the younger wizard. "Now that is because he was already dead my boy. He wouldn't show up on the Map whether it's in the real world or in a dream."  
  
Harry inclined his head a little in understanding and sighed as he turned to look out the large bay window, trying to process all the information.  
  
McGonagall, seeing that it was time to leave, steered the rest of the teachers out the Infirmary, again leaving Draco and Harry alone.  
  
There was a long silence between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor before Draco silently climbed out of bed and padded his way over to Harry. He offered a feeble smile as he perched himself on the end of the other's bed. "How do you feel Potter?"  
  
"Back to Potter are we?" Harry joked weakly, averting his eyes. "So it really was a dream huh? All the trouble we went through. All our. . .feelings."  
  
"Harry. . ." Gently turning the smaller boy's face to meet his, Draco smiled. "It may have been a dream but to me it was real and that means that everything we went through, all our feelings were also real. You have no idea how broken I felt when I thought I lost you after our fight with Longbottom." His eyes were warm as he softly traced his companion's features. "I fell in love with you then and I am not going to fall out of love with you now. Do-do you still love me?"  
  
Harry's emerald eyes widened and he abruptly pulled his companion into a warm kiss. "Of course I still love you Drac. If anything I was scared that you wouldn't love me anymore."  
  
Draco didn't say anything but his features reflected everything that he felt towards the other wizard and without another word, the Slytherin moved to snuggle in under the covers. He sighed in contentment as Harry settled comfortably into his arms and for that moment everything around them vanished and it was just the two of them again.  
  
"What do you think everyone else will think when they find out about us?" Harry whispered, on the verge of sleep.  
  
"It doesn't matter love. We'll figure that out later. For now, let's just go to sleep." Curling closer to the other, Draco fully relaxed against Harry, savoring the warmth. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too." The Gryffindor mumbled as he gave into his exhaustion.  
  
Neither noticed when Ron and Hermione entered the Hospital Ward, nor were they aware of the shocked expressions on the Gryffindors faces; the expressions that slowly melted away to understanding.  
  
"Took them long enough." Ron commented as he leaned against the wall next to the door.  
  
The bushy-haired girl nodded. "What do you expect? Both are quite stubborn after all. At least we managed to maintain our own images of blissful ignorance towards their feelings for each other."  
  
Ron's eyes sparkled with mirth as he glanced over at his girlfriend. "What should we say to them when they wake up?"  
  
"Just wish them good luck." Hermione said, rolling her eyes at the look on Ron's face. "We are not going to give them a hard time about this. They don't need you embarrassing them at every turn."  
  
Pouting, Ron crossed his arms. "You are no fun 'Mione." He said with a sigh before nodding. "Alright, I promise I won't pick on them. Although, that can't be guaranteed where Seamus is concerned."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
"What are you thinking Hermione?" Ron asked as he pushed himself away from the wall, an eyebrow raised in question at the determined look in the other's face. It just scared him slightly and he couldn't help but feel a little remorse for his Irish classmate right then.  
  
"Nothing you have to worry about." Hermione replied and smiled at the sight of Draco and Harry before she motioned for the red-headed boy to follow her and the two left their friend and his boyfriend to their dreams.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End (For the story, just epilogue left)  
  
  
  
  
  
So, how was it? I really had fun writing this and I hope everyone had fun ready it. Thank you so much for all the feedback and I suppose I'll see everybody when I write the epilogue. 


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, this is the epilogue. It's just a really short one page thing that sort of closes everything up. Anyway, I hope everyone liked the story and please check out some of my other works if you ever have the time. All of you guys were wonderful and I thank you all for the reviews. Now on with the final part of Vanishing point.  
  
Thanks:  
  
Forfirith  
  
Sabrina: Yeah, I didn't want them fighting after everything that Harry just went through.  
  
KawaiiAngel4  
  
Wavewalker  
  
Izanami Hime  
  
Desertwren: *hugs* ^_^ Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and I am very grateful that you will email me about updates! When I start another story I promise you'll be the first to know.  
  
Kephire: Yep, I understand what you're saying. Thanks for the review and also for adding me to your favorites list. ^_^  
  
Jelly-bean: *cries* I know, I was having so much fun writing this. . .*sniffles* Thanks for the review and I hope to see you around on FF.net again.  
  
Danica  
  
Chickamoomoo  
  
Khrystyne  
  
Dented-sky: Sorry about the spoilers and thanks for the advice. I do realize that the chapters are short but I keep them to the point where I don't write everything at once. As for the details, well, I write as much detail as I think the story needs and I'm afraid that if I add anymore than I have, it'll seem too overloaded. . .Thanks though and I'll keep your advice in mind. ^_^  
  
Justice-hime  
  
Diamond Angel: Lol, I don't know about a sequel. If I can get some ideas and I have one that I think may work so maybe. . .we'll see. . .^_^  
  
Elluxion  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
~Five Years Later~  
  
Harry sighed as he laid down the flowers that he had bought earlier before standing and looking down at the gravestone. Shaking his head sadly, the ex-Gryffindor whispered a few words of prayer before turning his head at the sound of soft footsteps approaching him.  
  
"I still don't understand why you insist on coming here to mourn his death every year Harry. We've been doing the same thing for five years and if you somehow don't remember he did try to kill us." Draco drawled out smoothly as he wrapped his arms around the other man's waist from behind.  
  
Smiling softly, the ebony-haired man looked up into his husband's eyes. "Perhaps Drac but either way Neville was for some part my friend while we were in Hogwarts. It wouldn't be. . .right if I didn't come once in a while."  
  
"Honestly, you Gryffindors." Draco commented affectionately, placing a gentle kiss on his lover's lips as he laid his head on Harry's shoulder with their cheeks pressed lightly together. "You certainly have the strangest ways of acting. Do you remember how Weasley and Finnigan were like. . .hell, your whole house when they found out about us?"  
  
Laughing, the emerald-eyed wizard nodded. "Ron looked like he was about to explode cause he couldn't tease us and Seamus accumulated more bruises than I ever received during my whole time playing Quidditch. Hermione can definitely be one mean girl sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. That girl is most definitely insane." Draco mumbled as he unconsciously rubbed his shoulder. "She nearly killed me when she gave me that 'If you ever hurt Harry' talk."  
  
Harry's eyes sparkled with mirth as he slowly twisted around in the other's embrace and gently pressed a kiss to Draco's shoulder before slipping his arms around the other. "Well at least you only had to endure that for a week. She was hovering around me constantly asking if everything was alright. Although, I suppose she was just being a friend."  
  
Draco scoffed lightly and rolled his eyes but his expression showed warmth as he spoke a little teasingly. "With friends like her what do I need an enemy to kill me for?"  
  
Smiling, Harry reluctantly pulled away from the blonde, kissing him briefly. "And speaking of that particular friend, we have to meet Hermione and Ron in about an hour. You know how Hermione can be and now with her also being pregnant. . .I feel almost sorry for Ron having to deal with her mood swings."  
  
"Weasley's fault that he decided to knock up Hermione." Draco mumbled as he walked with Harry to the gate of the cemetery.  
  
Swatting the other lightly in the arm, Harry chuckled softly. "What a way with words you have love."  
  
"I try." The ex-Slytherin replied with a grin as he wrapped an arm around the shorter man's shoulders. "Shall we be on our way then?"  
  
Harry nodded and with a smile at the man beside him, the two apparated; leaving behind a silent graveyard filled with the memories of a tormented soul from a past that brought them together.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, this time it's really the end. I really enjoyed writing this and hopefully everyone liked reading it. Thank you again to everyone and see you in another story. ^_^  
  
  
  
P.S.- Be on the look out for a sequel, I may write one or I may not. 


End file.
